A seer for the Foot
by takara410
Summary: Oroku Saki didn't just adopt Karai, he adopted another girl. One that is special, he along with the clan raised them differently. One as his daughter the other as his future bride and lady of the Foot. Winter got hugs and sweet words, Karai got swords and punishment.Winter feels trapped and can't breathe, she has one true love ough the wedding day is approaching soon.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own

Saki retired to his bedroom, wondering after all these centuries if he was getting soft. He not only took one child off the street but two. One who didn't know her name, he named Karai and Winter who did know her name had striking blue eyes. He made sure they knew not to come out of their shared room. He sighed tired, he had to get back to looking over papers. After looking over papers, he took a hot bath and retired for the night. Wondering what he would do about the two girls, and see what strength they had.

With the girls

Winter smiled at being able to sleep in a soft bed again, she tried to talk to Karai, but she just ignored her. Karai reminded her of a cat, she just had to wait and soon she'll come around. Though she won't be licking her face anytime soon.

"Master Saki said he will test us for tomorrow in the early morning, go to sleep." Karai scolded from her side of the room

Winter rolled her eyes, she was getting tired of her acting like the boss. She decided to do what she said and snuggled into the warm covers. She fell asleep easy being free of dirt, and in the softest bed ever.

Though she did not fall asleep to dreams

A man sneaks into a window slowly going into the bedroom. They took out a weapon approaching someone sleeping. They plunged their weapon into the sleeping person, they screamed in agony. Turning around the sleeping person was master Saki, they kept on stabbing him until he dropped. "Master Harou sends his regards" The attacker said then sets the bedroom on fire.

Winter woke up screaming, Karai jumped up scared looking to the girls bed ready to yell. She looked around she wasn't there and the bedroom door is open.

Winter ran to Master's Saki's bedroom, she opened the door running to him crying. She saw the window the person came out of. She shook him hard "Master please wake up! Wake up!" She yelled scared.

Saki groaned opened his eyes, shocked to see Winter in front of him crying. He was ready to reprimand her "Wi-"

"Master Harou sent someone to kill you, they stabbed you and set the house on fire." She said fast but clear clinging to him crying her eyes out.

Saki looked at her processing what she said. "How do you know Harou?" He looked at the possible traitor. He would have to give his enemy credit for training someone so young.

"He sent someone through that window" She pointed at the one she saw "to kill you. He burns the house down." She said crying into his chest

"Winter I am fine." He said looking at her, feeling awkward, though wanting to know what she's seen that he didn't.

She looked at him, shaking her head "No someone will-" She stopped talking to look at the window, a she felt something in the middle of her stomach.

Saki looked at the now quiet girl and to the window, though he did hear the latch being picked. He took out his hidden weapon. He slowly got out of bed, Winter ran out the room scared. He made it look like he was in bed and hid in the shadows.

He watched as they unlocked the latch and skillfully climbed in. He waited until they attacked the covers, once he did Saki attacked him.

Winter ran to the guard's room, she pounded with her little fists. She smiled relived when someone opened the door.

"He's being attacked by someone that Harou sent!" She yelled at him, scared.

That woke him up instantly, holding his weapon tight he ran out.

Winter followed after him only to stop seeing the lit hallways but the bedroom and a foaming at the mouth Saki with a dart in his chest. She fell down in pain, grabbing her head.

"Careful of the poison dart." She warned tired

Junko stopped to look at the little girl but went back to running to aide his master. He busted through the doors to see Saki had finished with the enemy. Saki turned around to speak to him about Winter. Though Junko pushed him away to stop the ninja from tossing the poison dart.

He snatched it from them and stabbed them with the poison dart. Saki looked at him shocked "How did-"

"Winter she warned me, just as I was racing to aide you my lord." He said bowing, while tired.

"Dispose of this." Saki said looking at the dead body in disgust

He walked out of the room going to find the little girl, who just became very special. He headed for the girl's room, though he stopped to see Winter clutching her head in pain. He rushed over to her "Are you hurt?"

She nodded "My head and my eyes." She whimpered out

He carefully picked her up, he stopped Junko who was heading for his bedroom. "Get me a maid in the girl's room with ginger tea to stop the pain."

Junko nodded looking to the little girl in pain, before running to do what he said.

Saki walked to the girl's room, he turned on the lights. Karai turned around ready to yell at Winter until she saw who was in the room.

"I'm sorry I should have watched her more, I am the oldest." Karai said loud which Winter groaned at.

"Quit." He whispered harshly as he sat down on Winter's bed. "She's in pain."

He put Winter in her bed comfortably, and leaned on the side so she could snuggle into him. She moved his hand onto her head, though he stilled at the action. Karai watched as a maid came in with some tea, and how the little girl drank it slowly.

"Do you feel better?" Oroku asked after she finished half of the tea

She nodded slowly "How did you know they were going to attack?" He asked her

"I saw it in my dreams." She said simple shrugging her shoulders

"In your dreams...that's interesting. Do you think you can sleep on your own?" He asked wanting research this.

"I won't be alone, I have Karai." She said putting a smile on her face looking at the girl

"Of course." He said leaving them


	2. Chapter 2

read and review

Morning

The girls woke up, bathed and had breakfast. Saki was infront of them and he as in the center of his guards, the two girls stood in the middle of the room. They bowed to Saki who bowed back, they sat down formally. The room was tense with Saki staring at the girls, Winter showed how scared she was while, Karai had a brave face on.

"Karai go with Akira, Winter and I must talk about last night."

Karai bowed looking at her as she left, liking how she was in trouble. Saki talked once the doors were closed. "You are not in trouble child."

Winter let out a breath she was holding, relived. "Do you know what you are?" He asked getting close to the little girl.

"Well my mom used to say I was a very special girl." She said smiling at him

Saki smiled "Your mother is right, you are truly a special girl."

They both looked to the left as a pale, tall fierce woman in a black and red kimono came out. Winter knew her from the maids, she was the leader of everything. Her fear came back so fast, her stomach hurt.

5 Years Later

Winter had her own room connected to Saki's, she no longer called him master and she had a wardrobe change. She did not train with Karai and masters, she trained her gift seeing into the future. Forcing her gift left her tired and drained, but the Foot and herself very wealthy. She had been given a book from Saki, on the night she was betrothed, it has spells and hexes. What she liked most is that only she could read it all the time, Saki could read some words or paragraphs.

She read the book into the night, she learned many things. The book was her teacher, teaching her things and though she had to tell Saki whatever she read. She did not tell him the whole truth the book told her so and it was not wrong. Saki did use her gifts to for further gain, it also told her how soon he'd treat her like a wife and not as a slave. She saw Karai at celebrations, she got to watch her in jealousy as she trained with others.

She also trained with Lady Sachi to become the next lady of the foot clan. Lady Sachi trained her in some of the geisha ways, such as music and dances. She also trained her to get the respect of the soldiers, to organize the parties and events. She was training her to take her place, and be ready for her husband.

Recruitment night

"Alright our lord and mistress Karai will be coming so make a good impression." Ace said to the recruits

The doors opened once the room was set up with nice chairs, everyone bowed to Shredder as he entered first. Karai was next some got to change their bow positions, they sat in their chairs, looking at the recruits below. He wasn't dressed in his armor, but a person behind him held his famous weapon of all.

"Ace." Shredder said

He stopped and went to Shredder and went close to listen to him, Karai who didn't know what was going on raised an eyebrow. She noticed Ace smile though and his body change, he bowed and went to the front.

"Our lord has just informed me of a special treat, Lady Winter shall be coming to see you all. So make a very good impression when you fight."

Karai had to restrain from rolling her eyes, she was shocked master was having her be here in New York. Then again they were losing to the turtles too often, and she knew he wasn't happy about that. She looked around the room as they got a chair nicer than hers that was decorated nicely. The room's mood changed for those who knew Winter it was happiness those who didn't had curiosity in their eyes.

Also guards went to the front door as someone knocked, they opened it and first her three guards came out first. Two were boys and one female, she knew they were better than hers. They looked around and nodded to one another before the female had her hand out, a pale hand grabbed her hand and she walked in.

Winter was dressed very feminine in a long skirt and shirt in bright colors, with a necklace of the foot clan. Her hair was let down some strands was out, wearing light make up that guys say that's not make up. As she passed her perfume smelled wonderful and so light it was only their when she was in front of you.

She bowed to Ace, and he bowed back lower, using all his strength not to blush. If he did Shredder would kill him on the spot.

She walked to the front "Thank you all for working hard already, I hope the fights go well in your favor." She was helped into her seat, where there were two people behind her. One who had drink and most likely food was coming for her. Yet Karai, who had to hurry and miss lunch to get her schedule for this. Nope she'd eat once they had a long discussion that once Winter goes through it,who knows if her opinion will matter.

Two hours later

Karai was texting on her phone, getting a business deal on the tips Winter had given her. Winter was fully watching, trying to ignore Saki's hand on her thigh. She was watching two boys, when the lights shut off.

In the dark they heard sounds of pain, and bodies dropping on the mats. When the lights turned on brighter, four large turtles. They had night vision goggles on their belts, they looked serious and ready to attack. Their guards behind them went in front of them as they got up for her to leave and Saki and Karai fight.

"You're out!" Ace yelled and the guy got up. He was cursing while limping to the medical center.

Saki looked at a gasping Winter who was breathing deeply and was sweating. He moved over to her "What did you see?" He asked serious, though as she took in breaths she saw concern in his eyes.

"Turtles." She took some more breaths "Night vision goggles." She looked briefly up.

He motioned for her female guard, while getting where they were coming from. "Make sure she eats something." She nodded

He went to a breathing normally Winter "Go, I will see you in your suite after this." He promised

She nodded and headed out the backway to a limo waiting for her. The turtles watched from above, they made sure no one could see them from the windows.

"One of them is leaving." Don pointed out "a new player on the field."

"We don't even know who she is, or her fighting strategy." Leo said keeping his eyes on Shredder

"Casey will be following her." Raph said texting his friend

Casey hid as he saw the limo, and got on his bike and went to follow. He made sure a few cars were in between them, when they stopped it was in the fancy part of New York. He parked his bike and took a picture of the girl, guards, and license plate. He headed out before he got noticed, he was excited.

He went to the lair and headed for Don's lab, though his happy mood was gone. His friends were laid out on the couch, bandaged up. April and Master Splinter were tending to them, while Don kept his leg elevated as he looked on his computer.

"What happened, you were supposed to get the drop on them?"

"It was a trap, we played right into their hands." Leonardo said mad as he looked to his bandaged left arm. Shredder got a really good slice of him, it would have been worse if Raph hadn't saved his shell.

Hotel

Winter walked out her bathroom, wrapped in a towel feeling better and cleaner. Saki dressed in a nice dark colored suit, was on the edge of her bed. Her book in his hands, as he flipped through it, what was clear to her was only words, phrases and a picture or two for him.

He closed it rolling his eyes, he looked to her "Do you feel you can do this?" He asked watching her go to her chair.

"Of course." She said drying off, putting on lotion and putting on specially made underwear for her. They had the foot symbol, and color scheme, he had them specially made for her.

She picked out a dress that would go well with his suit, and then looked in the mirror. She had done her hair, partly up. She started to put on makeup, while doing so she saw Saki look upset.

"Anata wa sore nashide utsukushiku miemasu" Saki said getting up

She quickly put on her lipstick "Watashi wa sōdenakereba, watashi wa yūrei to shite awai mite, sore o hitsuyō to shimasu "

He rolled his eyes and went to take the eyeliner from her, she took it back. "Stop playing or we'll be late." She said and turned back to the mirror.

He rolled his eyes, and rubbed his hand along her thigh. He liked the way she moved and would arch her back.

He removed his hand when his phone started to ring, he answered it while controlling his lower self. Winter knew that was Sachs, she worked a little faster, and smiled at her blushed cheeks, red lips and eye lined eyes. She planned ahead and her shoes are at the door, she motioned to it and Saki nodded.

She would be meeting an influential old couple, Sachs is her adopted father. She will be pictured for the first time and soon the plan will begin. She was a little nervous though, if she did anything bad Lady Sachi, would be cross with her. Plus if she were to receive any punishment, it would be given to Karai.

"Have everything?" Saki asked as she got her purse, shoes on

She nodded "Yep." They headed out, he let her go first and they went to the elevator. It was silent in the elevator and he let her out first and they headed to the restaurant area. Eric Sacks and an old but still influential couple Toula were laughing and talking.

"Mr. and Mrs. Toula, this is my little girl Winter I was telling you about, along with an old friend of mine Oroku Saki." He went to hug Winter

"I'm in my twenties, think you can stop introducing me like I'm six?" She pleaded as Saki helped her into her chair.

He laughed, and messed with her hair "It's how you'll always be to me." He sat down and looked to the old couple. "Right Miraj?"

"Your father is right, we still treat our little girl as kid, and she just gave us our third grandchild." Miraj said smiling at Winter.

Sachs put his hands up "Whoa, where not there yet right kiddo?" He asked looked to her.

"Trust me Eric, sometimes you can't plan that." Tulio said and a waitress came.

Sacks ordered a nice impressive wine for the table, Saki kept a special eye on Winter if you got her drunk enough she would get a surge of visions. From pointless things like a tire busting two months later, to the winning lottery. She once wrote a launch code, while also telling of a random couples divorce. She couldn't focus and worse with each one, back to back she wouldn't be able to breath. Also her hangover lasted for at least two days, and she liked to throw.

"When will Karai be joining us?" Miraj asked after she swallowed a piece of meat.

Winter took another sip, and focused on her plate; though it was getting harder to do.

"I am getting her used to running the business, so she will not be joining us."

Tulio nodded liking the answer "Good, start them out young; soon old man you'll go back into the dating field."

"I feel I would be a parent and not be in an actual relationship, with the women of today." Saki answered

"Finding one with a good book in her hands found me my wife." Tulio said kissing his wife's cheek, which made her blush.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own read and review

After dinner

Winter walked in with Saki closing the door, she took off her shoes. She looked around for her white cat Grover, but didn't find him anywhere.

"It was supposed to be bath day wasn't it?" Saki asked, though knew her schedule

"Yeah." She nodded and went on the couch "He'll make his entrance tomorrow, I hid all his toys." She said with a smile.

Saki went into her kitchen, getting a water from the fridge he gave it to her. He watched as she sipped it, she swallowed the cool drink and put it on her coffee table.

"I didn't drink that much." She pointed out

"You can get drunk very easily." He pointed out

She pouted and went to his side, she raised up his sleeve. A scar, that was white and long, it wasn't from a battle. Her and Karai when they were thirteen used her visons and Karai ninja skills to get a bottle while everyone was partying. They were only discovered because she had started to throw things at Karai, and anyone else. When she woke up, she was in her bedroom before racing to the bathroom and vomiting. She didn't find out until late he had stopped her only to be in the hospital for nine stitches.

"I am still sorry." She said tracing her hand over the scar.

"I know." He kissed her on the forehead before lifting her up and going to their bedroom. Winter groaned at feeling Grover's paws over her face, and hearing meow's. She turned away from him and saw Saki was gone. She touched the spot, it was still warm, most likely Grover appeared when he heard the door close. She looked upset at Grover who had jumped on her chest, she picked him up and headed for the kitchen. As she ate her room service, breakfast she was watching the news.

"Eric Sachs adopted daughter Winter Carmen, was pictured with the oldest of money. Is she and his business partner, self-starter millionaire Oroku Saki going out? We'll have the story at 8." The female said

She didn't' even know when the picture was taken, but was surprised how good it was. It actually had her smiling, she doesn't even remember smiling. She really must have made him work for it.

Lair

They were watching the same news bit as well "We now know who she is." Don said sipping his coffee

"Yeah but is she like Karai, I mean she didn't seem all that happy to be there." Mikey said thinking about it.

"It was most likely part of the plan, for all we know they could have wanted us to split up." Leo said going back to the kitchen.

Lunch Hour

Winter was looking at pictures of masks, trying to get a clue. Though as she heard the timer go off, she let herself relax. She started to massage her forehead, she didn't need a migraine right now. She could tell her hair was still damp.

Mangy cat and having to give him a bath, she left for her bedroom. At the edge of her bed was an ottoman with a lift able top. Picking it up, she took out the list and looked at it, she put it in her pocket. She looked up as she heard knocking, she took one last look at herself. Nothing on her jeans, her shirt was a tank top with the weather. A pair of comfortable shoes, she headed to the door grabbing her cell phone and purse. She opened the door, her guards dressed in civilian clothing but still dangerous.

She didn't even have to lock the door, Ryoto locked it for her. In the elevator, she was in the middle, Nori and Raku were in front. Ryoto was behind though ready to be used as a shield in a second. They headed into the car, and shopping. What didn't cause alarm was a van following after them.

Winter was enjoying her ice cream, happy that she got Nori to enjoy some ice cream. As she enjoyed her snack in the booth, she was also looking at her list, she had two more things that she would be able to buy here. The rest would have to be bought by others in Japan and sent to her. It will be the last of their concern so it would take some time. Karai would be going to Japan in three days, yet her lack of magic awareness. She would be lost in the shops, if she could even find them.

She finished her treat and went to buy the last two items, she still needed to get a link. She thanked them and closed her door. She was only being left alone since Saki would be here for lunch, she put away her special ingredients. She pet Grover as they both watch Sesame Street, she needed something calming in her life. Grover jumped as she looked to her door, Saki came in looking happy.

"Have you seen anything?"

She shook her head "No, afraid not," she noticed his mood, she walked to him "however, that was only one try. I did not want to spoil your mood for our lunch date."

"My mood is already spoiled, our private lunch just turned to a phot op for the business."

She smiled "Karai hasn't joined me for lunch since..." She trailed off, not wanting to think of it.

"Since the choosing for the successor of the Foot clan, that was years ago." He said thinking about it.

She nodded looking uncomfortable, she grabbed her purse; checked her bra for her phone. "Don't want to keep her waiting." She headed for the door to put on shoes, he stopped her. "Let her wait." He forced his lips on hers, pushing her on the closest wall. She complied and as she felt his tongue in her mouth, she heard an angry yell, and the breaking of something. She could not breathe with the angered vision and his tongue in her throat. She pushed him a way with all her strength, she was gasping for air.

He looked at her breathing deeply as well, "Did you see anything good?"

She shook her head "No, it was just Hun being upset about losing a video game." She lied wiping her lips, hiding the disgust. She most likely would not be eating a big lunch, her large appetite gone.

Restaurant

Karai ignored the look of pity and sympathy people had sent her, they were late by an hour. Her first phone was dead and her second was slowly dying, and she could now hear her stomach. Even if she is eating her fifth bread bun. She should not have to wait, they should be waiting on her, but all because of that attack years ago. She's starving in a restaurant, waiting for them to stop kissing and groping. She didn't want to think of them actually having sex yet.

"Hello Karai." Sachs greets her, sitting down and picking up the menu.

"Eric." She says finished her breadstick, still on her phone.

Eric felt insulted by this "Really, still pouty over not being chosen?" He teased

Karai gave him a death glare that had him chuckle "We both know, that she was chosen by a technicality."

"Saving Lady's life by almost giving up her own, while you yourself freaked out about the attack ." He laughed and drank some water "Yep, technicality." He got the waiter and ordered.

"It's rude to start-"

"I am her father and she likes me." He pointed out

"She likes me a well." Karai said, shrugging her shoulders

"Yes, but Master likes me more." He said with a smile as his drink came.

"Would you like anything?" The waiter asked to Karai

"No, I will be a good guest and wait." She said to Eric

"Alright." He sighed out and left to tend to other tables. Karai looked to her being refilled cup, she had to go to the bathroom. She could not be seen as late though, but she could not hold it any longer.

"I'll be back." She said getting up, and heading to the bathroom. Just as she went in, the two late guests were heading to the table. Eric got the staff to clean her area, it looked like no one was sitting there.

"Karai stuck in traffic to?" Winter asked as Saki helped her in her chair.

"Yes, it would seem so, and I can't access her phone." Eric said phone in hand, he just put it down upset.

"Vey unprofessional of her." Saki said upset, shaking his head.

"I'm sure that she'll be here any minute." Winter said in her defense, she looked to Eric ready to ask questions.

"Shame the photographer just got here." Eric said stopping her.

When Karai walked down the stairs and back into the restaurant she saw her Master and Winter. She walked to the table, ready to explain her absence and hope they can take the picture.

"Took you long enough, could you not give us a call?" Saki said upset

Karai was shocked, she was here longer than anyone, plus her stomach was emptier than ever. "I was-"

"I am glad you are getting us new business, yet they don't have a good success rate. Sit down, you're causing a scene." He said offering a chair away from him.

She did so, and noticed her plate was gone along with her water, and she saw humor in Eric's eyes. Though she knew he wasn't' really mad at her, it most likely had to do with Winter and her lack of "visions". She refrained from rolling her eyes and ordered her food. If things went her way, she won't be Winter's whipping girl for long.

Karai ate a little faster, since everyone was waiting for her to finish. She wasn't doing well today, though Winter did order a dessert. Saki had her change it to go instead, yet they were still waiting for her. She finished and they paid the bill, her card since they had to wait on her. Saki and Karai headed back to the office, Winter and Eric went back to her home.

"Make yourself at home." She said putting the bag in her fridge and went to the living room.

Eric's jacket was off, he was looking at the pictures of masks she had gotten. She sat down beside him "I concentrated for three hours, and nothing." She said picking up another picture.

"The first mask will be at the exhibit, who knows you might get something after that." He put it down, and shielded a yawn.

Winter looked at the time "It's only five, getting old?" She teased

He rolled "Please I could still beat you in Mah Jong." He said

She raise an eyebrow "Ya think so?"

"I know so, unlike your generation I keep my mind sharp."

"Not all of us just watch TV or go on our phones." She pointed out

"I'll bet ya, I win you get me some personal time off." She looked at him "And if I win?" She asked heading to get the Mah Jong table.

"I'll take you with me on the next business meeting, which is to California." He knew they'd be playing with the smile on her face. She ran off, though he went into his pocket as his phone rang. He rolled his eyes, Karai. He answered it and listened to her, he didn't' care for the disappointed look Winter had on her face.

"We have a few days before I go." He grabbed his jacket and headed out "Practice." He said which made her laugh sarcastically.


	4. Chapter 4

Read and review please

She closed the door and went to her couch, Grover was in his spot. He meowed at her and watched her as she sat down. She picked up the remote and turned on the TV, she turned it to his favorite show. She couldn't get into the Kardashians but Grover loved it. She picked up her pictures and headed to her bedroom. She set a timer, got on the floor and went into a meditative position.

_"Augh!" A female yelled _

_"Make sure they don't get the briefcase!" The blue turtle yelled pointing to a Foot member._

_They all went to him as he ran across rooftops, he was in the lead. Yet the red turtle came out of nowhere and hit him, they opened the suitcase. They looked at it, suspicious closed it and was about to go._

_Shredder had attacked them, and they we relying on the ground in pain, he recovered the suitcase._

Winter opened her eyes, and started to breathe again, she jumped as the timer went off. She slowly got up, and turned it off. Her head was pounding and she was sweaty, she texted Saki to come by. She then wrote all that she saw in her journal, going in detail of smells of nature and the sounds. She also said which mask, they had almost gotten.

She enjoyed her bubble bath, music of 's Waiting for Tonight. She opened her eyes to glare at Grover. He was on her knees, looking at her.

"How were the Kardashians?" She asked with a smile

He meowed at her a couple of times, before losing interest in her and looked at her bubbles. He reached for the ones close to him, being careful not to fall in.

Winter rolled her eyes and went back to relaxing, she jumped up when water splashed all over her. She rose up and Grover was wet swimming to the edge of the tub. She watched as he shook himself and walked out the bathroom looking upset.

Lair

"So what are we going to do about her?" Raph asked

"For now keep an eye on her, I want Mikey to do some recon on her. While us three will head to the docs, we know it will be busy tonight."

"I have something that will help." Don said going into his lab and coming back with an invention.

"This will help you, this zooms in, zooms out, flash on or off and camera function." Don said showing Mikey

Mikey nodded, Don gave it to him and Mikey got a feel for it. "Don't stay for two long, we'll need you at the docs." Leo instructed.

Mikey nodded, made sure he had his shell cell, and headed out with a see ya.

Winter's Apartments

She was in blue pajama pants, and a tank top reading her book and writing down the spells and incantations. She put down the book and decided to practice the spell, she looked at her cup of tea. She practiced it, using all her concentration but smiled when her tea came out.

She started having it swirl in a circle, Grover hissing when some tea got on him. She giggled "Sorry." She apologized and went back to playing with her tea, she was so immersed in it she didn't hear the knock at the door.

Saki let himself in and as he took his shoes off watched interested at what she could do. He clapped when she put it back in the cup, only a few drops outside the cup. She smiled at him, bowing "That's a new one." She said and went to get her journal.

She gave it to Saki and she went to make him his favorite tea, Grover she found was up top her fridge. He meowed at her interested, but hissed at seeing the tea. He knew who drank that liquid and he didn't like him.

"Be nice." She pleaded and went back to the living room, she set it down and went to read her book. She really didn't feel like reading it but she couldn't' do anything else. No TV or music it would interrupt his strategy planning. Stay by his side in case he had question, he use to have a lot but over the years as she's gotten better in writing. She use to wonder if she would be a good writer, but nope instead she was groomed to be by his side in marriage. Also look for magical artifacts, not to say she didn't good things out of it.

An undead cat for one, because of a ring she has some magic. Plus with the book, she can read minds if she concentrates. Also using the book she made a real rabbit's food, which helped her personally and the company. She made one for Karai though she only gave it to Eric, she then had to find a counter effect of its bad luck. She wasn't stupid, Karai was jealous of her. After all Karai was the one to train at five am, and received harsh treatment for being a adopted. She would be treated the same way if she didn't have her special gift, though it's also what has gotten her kidnapped a few times as well.

Karai was on a bed, eyes closed screaming in ecstasy. Her green turtle lover was on top, he himself looked to be in bliss. They caught their breath, and then a naked Karai got on top and they started another round.

Saki raised an eyebrow, he took in Winter's appearance "What did you see?"

"A couple being intimate." She said getting up and needed a cold shower after that

"Anyone we know of?" He called back, eyes on her trembling form

"No." She said walking into the hall

"Pity." He went back to her journal, though he heard growling.

Her mangy cat was growling at him, he smirked "She told me you normally sit right here."

He put his hand in his tea and flicked some at the cat, he watched as it looked at him offended. "Leave or you'll be dog food." He threatened.

"Leave Grover alone!" She yelled

"He started it." He said going back to the journal.

Michelangelo took the pictures, and decided he didn't like the Shredder even more for what he did to the cat. He also noticed that the girl didn't seem all that happy, you think she would in a fancy place like this. She only seemed happy when playing with that tea, then it just went away when Shredder came by.

He checked the time, he should get going, plus the blood rushing to his head wasn't making him feel good. He looked back in when he saw the cat was trying to get his attention, he tried to shoo it away. He hid when Winter came to pick him up.

"Oh crap!" Winter did not recognize that voice, she used her magic to get Saki and Ryoto to come to the window. Ryoto who wasn't in his room, left and quickly went to his patio.

"Oh no!" The large turtle said before he attacked him, Mikey jumped down, only to be kicked by the Shredder.

Winter watched as he fell down "So I finally get to meet one in person." She said interested, while petting a purring Grover.

"Ryoto." Saki said

"Yes, master." Ryoto said getting a weapon and earpiece. He quickly put on clothes over his, with a mask on jumped out the balcony.

Saki got the other two, Winter got her packed suitcase for emergencies. She grabbed Grover, not wanting to fuss putting him in a carrier. Winter got to go with Eric on his trip, though she had to stay in the hotel.

In New York while Winter's away

"So this Winter is a witch?" Leo asked not liking this

"Yes, and she's powerful as long as she has the book." Karai said getting up from the bed, wrapping the sheet around her.

Leo started looking for his things but stayed on task "So what's the Shredder planning?"

"He's collecting these masks, saying they have special powers." Karai said rolling her eyes at the nonsense

Leo thought back "So if we take Winter's book, she'll be powerless and normal?"

Karai nodded "It's like her guide, I remember when I used to share a room with her she used to ask it questions. She'd smile and then go off to tell master, he can also read the book at least some of it. Others see something sometimes, it tells her potions and spells supposedly." She dropped her sheet and put on her clothes, wanting to shower

"So I get the book away from her and she'll be officially powerless?" Leo asked

"Yes, but I cannot help you, she could see me helping you. With her high position, I could be exiled if lucky." Karai said not thinking she'd have to tell him the other thing.

Leonardo walked to her, he kissed her on the lips "I won't let that happen, and once she's gone. You can be more in power and cover me and my family." He left

Two weeks later

Winter woke up, her room colder rising up a little she saw her bedroom window was open.

"Why weren't you here for our meeting?" Nobody asked

"Someone was here, you know the plan." She brought her knees up "I at least got to visit a different hotel room." She said rolling her eyes.

"He forced himself upon you again?" Nobody asked mad, clenching both of his fists.

She shook her head "He wasn't with me, he was taking care of the intruder personally."

"Why won't you let me take you away?" Nobody asked

She shook her head "Please, I'm their prize I told you when we first met." She put her head on her knees "They would never stop, plus when they catch us." She shook her head wiping away a few tears.

Grover who was sleeping recognized the male scent, he woke up and jumped down to him. He began purring around Nobody's feet.

Winter looked at her clock, and frowned "They'll be coming around." She got out of bed and went to her closet. She opened it, she moved some stuff and took out a case. "They won't' notice the difference."

She gave it to him "I already made a list of people, who need it." She kissed his cheek and closed her window as he left. She faked sleep as Noriko checked in on her, Noriko checked everything she checked in and headed out.

Winter let out a sigh as she pet Grover, she just wanted to breathe. He licked her face, in sympathy. Winter stayed in the next day, she didn't feel like doing anything. She even said no to Saki's luncheon, saying she had a headache. She would deal with it tomorrow, she enjoyed herself by watching Too Cute. Though Grover seemed not to not like her having her attention on other cats. She was really spoiling him, she had to shoo him away when he tried to drink her milk. She also had to hold her cookies in her hand, he was eyeing them earlier.

Leonardo tried to break open the window, it wouldn't budge. He smashed it open and quickly went in. He went for the mask that was in a briefcase, and the book was in the bottom dresser. He went for it dodging when a light almost hit him.

"Karai's lover, I wondered when she'd send you in to do her dirty work." Winter said not liking how close he was to her book.

"I'm stopping you and you're Master." Leo threw shurikens at her, she dodged some but two hit her in the shoulder and stomach.

Winter saw her blood spreading, Leo was shocked she didn't dodge them all. He watched as she fell to the ground, he felt wrong. He went to help her, seeing she was scared until she said some words and he got slammed into a wall.

He watched as she took a remote out her pocket, and pressed it he ran out. Winter took the one in her stomach out. Grover was standing protective over her, she pet him and got paper to her. She wrote it quickly and gave it to Grover.

"Find Nobody." She said as people ran in her bedroom.

Lair

Leo was in his bedroom, the briefcase with the mask he gave to Don. The book was on the center of his bed. His stomach was feeling bad, he replayed meeting Winter. She didn't strike at him, so it was most likely a warning shot. Also she should have dodged all of those, she wasn't a ninja witch. The way her eyes were, sure she was mad with fear. Fear tenfold when she got hit, she also wasn't trained medically. The way she took out the shurikens, told him so.

He looked back to his phone Karai still hasn't text or called back. He was really hoping he wasn't duped. The way he felt told him otherwise, he picked up the case and went to give it to Donny. He wanted to talk to master Splinter, though that would mean telling him he was still with Karai. He stopped walking to Don's when he saw Mikey dressing as Turtle Titan. "They need me! They need me! Wahoo!"

"What do they need you for?" Leo asked swallowing his nervousness

That stopped Mikey, he rubbed the back of his head "It's not all of Justice Force, just Nobody. Though I have yet to do a mission with him, and for it to be in a comic book." Mikey said excited

"You two need some help?" Leo asked hopeful

Mikey stopped walking to turn to him, h looked uncomfortable "Sorry Leo, but he said only me. I would totally let you tag a long but it's Nobody. Also he did say just me." Mikey said looking at Leo to make sure he could still go.

"I understand, just make sure to check in." Leo said heading for Don's lab.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own

Rooftop

Nobody read the note again for the twenty-seventh time, Grover was near his feet on guard. He hissed when Mikey made it to the spot.

Mikey took a step back "Easy Kitty." Mikey said looking at the white cat that looked familiar.

"What took you so long?" Nobody asked walking up to him "I needed you to be here half an hour ago." He took in his look "Also I need you to be serious right now." He barked

Mikey quickly got out of it, scared of Nobody "So are we going to bust Ruffngton again?"

Nobody shoved the note into Mikey, and went back to lookout.

Mikey read it "Attacked by turtle bleeding badly possible death will be in hospital.-Love you" He read the note, there was some blood on it.

He felt sick, this women had to be lying to setup a trap or she was part of some gang. His brothers wouldn't just attack someone and do it that badly, without a good reason. Plus they went easy on most women, unless it was Karai.

"Which of your brother's did it?" He asked walking to Mikey.

"My brother's wouldn't attack someone that badly, she's lying." Mikey defended

Nobody walked up to Mikey, glaring at him "Winter would not lie about this, she was our best asset to the team."

Nobody covered his mouth "Ninjas are supposed to be silent? Yes, Winter has been helping us stop trafficking from children, drugs, prostitution. Anything big, it's because of her we knew of it before hand."

"She's with the Shredder why?" Mikey asked confused "How come I don't see her in the comics, or at the hall of-"

"You don't get to ask questions, just tell me why your brother almost killed her." He said grabbing onto Mikey

Grover hissed, and made a scratching move near his leg.

"My brother is innocent." Mikey said

"You do realize that you're betting your membership on this, once found guilty you are banned." Nobody informed him

Mikey swallowed, Nobody liked the hesitation "Your brother attacked a member, your hiding them you are to be banned. Do you have that much faith in your brother?"

Mikey swallowed "Yes, I do." He said firm, he followed Nobody.

Hospital getting her as comfortable as possible

Winter held tight onto the man, as he fought her grip, she felt his life force leave him and go into her. He let out one last moan, before his body shriveled like a raisin and Winter let him go. His shriveled body fell onto the floor, "Get rid of the body." Ruffington said covering his nose and mouth

Winter took a breath in she didn't feel any pain or discomfort. Saki stayed by her side as doctor Harumi did tests on her. She watched as they put the shriveled body in a bag, she didn't feel remorse. The man was a pedophile, who got off on a technicality. The other man she drained had also gotten off on a technicality as well.

"I'm going to take your blood pressure now." She said and Winter let her.

Saki was watching her every move, Winter wished he wouldn't glare so hard Mi-Mi was always nervous when he was around. With her almost dying no way she could ask him to leave, she just gave her a sympathetic look.

"Alright I'll take these to the lab." She headed out

Saki's face softened once the door closed, he sat beside her. He caressed her face, having her look at him "Do you need to take another life?" He asked worried for her.

She shook her head, holding his hand and putting it on her lap. "I feel so much better, trust me." She said a little breathless.

He didn't press on, knowing she wouldn't talk she was stubborn that way. "Did you get a good look at the attacker, they were gone when they came to you."

"Karai and her lover...Leonardo." She answered noticing the anger in his eyes "I read his mind, they talk through a phone, Karai doesn't have registered." She said and put her hand on his head and showed him. Saki took a step back, he felt disgusted he didn't know Winter felt the emotions of the people. He pushed his disgust aside for the anger he had.

Saki excused himself and she heard him yelling and the sound of things breaking and screams of Master. She reached into her shirt, and looked at the necklace. Karai and her received them when they were officially accepted into the Foot. Then she had a vision and saved Lady Sachi's life, her life changed again. Karai had a hard life of being a ninja, and she had the life of being the future wife of the man who rescued them both. She woke up at ten, Karai woke up before dawn and ate with her.

She knew Karai was a bitch, she was even worse when she was on her period. Yet to have her killed, they were like sisters. She forgave Karai when she broke her toys, burned them or used her for target practice. She did need a moving target, yet to have her killed and not do it herself. That was insulting to her, and the clan.

When Saki came back he was out of breath from anger, she pat the seat next to said he would have to do some plans, kissed her roughly on the lips and was about to pet the air, missing Grover she hoped he found she woke up, she saw Grover unhappy in a cat carrier.

"He was found in the hospital, he sneaked his way in only knew he was in here because several said a cat stole their socks, and food.

"Thank you." Winter said hugging her now purring cat happy

"Your dinner will be up here shortly." She told her moving things to prepare.

Saki Tower

Saki barged into Karai's room which had her jump up in surprise. She lowered her kunai she had taken out "Are we under attack?" She asked confused, her heart pounding from that wake up call.

She was a little scared as he just glared so harshly at her, she's never seen this one. She didn't even see him move just heard the wind in her ear before her body fell to the ground. Her back hurt, and her cheek was stinging.

"I knew you were jealous, I warned you if you did not get over it I would ruin your life." He said as he walked in front of her

"Father-"

"Silence!" He yelled making her flinch, he picked her up by the throat "The only children who will call me father are the children Winter will bear." He said starting to choke her

"You sicken me, having sex with that turtle." He spit out the world turtle, Karai who was digging with her nails to get him to release her, stopped at hearing him say turtle.

"How...did you-"

"Winter memorizes her spells, one allows her to show me her visions; along with that she can read minds." He interrupted her and then slammed her into the wall, in anger. Karai had tears stroll down her face from the pain in her back, and the trouble she was in.

"You enjoyed his cock didn't you slut." He dropped her, only to kick her in the head

"Don't' answer I've seen you." He said in disgust

Karai who was crawling away from the loud voice, waited until her vision cleared. When it did she ran for the door, when she opened it her eyes winded in fear. The elite guard and Hun were at her door, weapons in hand.

"Since you want to act like a whore, I'll treat you like one." Saki said walking over to her, Karai saw her window and ran to it. Saki caught his famed weapon as she ran and went to grabbing her by her hair, and punched her in the face. Karai fought to get away to get a concealed sword, she attacked him, and the oncoming elite. Though she was knocked into a wall by Hun's mace, her body was still from that attack. She couldn't breathe properly, she was sure a rib was broken or two. She just had to get out of here and one of her hiding places.

Though with her situation that window looked far away, she reacted when two of the elite attacked. She dodged when one appeared behind her but was kicked into her lamp when the other appeared. She dodged Hun and used him to jump on, an Elite threw his weapon. Karai screamed as it hit her in the back and fell to the ground, now screaming and letting tears go down her face. Her body was numb with pain that was racking her body, she had to use the little bit of energy to remove it and move herself on her back. She chuckled while spitting out blood, that's what got her in this situation.

Shredder picked her up by her hair, she was terrified of what was going to happen. She had no energy to do anything, she was fighting hard to not cry her eyes out. He flung her to her bed, smirking at her pained hissing and her back arching. "However Winter suggested something, a more permeant reminder." He nodded to his men and they held down her arms and legs with rope.

Karai wish she could fight them a little, but the pain in her back and labored breathing. She was lucky not to see so many spots, she could not fight Huns hand as he forced her mouth to open. Saki took a vial out and forced it down her throat, he nudged to the others to leave, and even he left after some time. Karai just took shallow breaths, waiting for the sweet release of death. She smirked, Winter was still a weakling.

Lair 3 Weeks later after meeting and talks from everyone

Mikey glared at Leo as they ate dinner across from one another at the dinner table. Leo hadn't let anyone out and he knew why, yet he wasn't sharing with the family.

"Something troubling you, Michelangelo?" Splinter asked wondering why his youngest was acting like Raphael.

"Yeah whats a matta Mikey, Justice Force have another comic book meeting and they won't let you in on the plot" Raph joked then sipped his beer.

Don, Splinter and Leo noticed the small flinch he gave at Justice Force. "Mikey what's wrong " Don asked concerned

"I'm not in the Justice Force because of him!" He yelled pointing to Leonardo

"Me?" Leonardo asked pointing to himself with his spoon "What did I do?"

"You attacked Winter Carmen, who said and proved that you're still with Karai." He said standing up "I wanted to prove all of them that they were wrong, my brother would not kill an unarmed good civilian. I wanted to prove you wouldn't just hurt someone badly, let them bleed out and steal from them." He had tears go down his face "I staked me being a turtle Titan on it, and now I'm out along with anything having to do with being with Justice Force." He left

Leonarodo flinched at the way he described his meeting with Winter, He didn't want to eat now, he could also see everyone glaring at him. "Also you stole a fake mask Winter was going to give to the Shredder, she gave the real one to Silver Century." Mikey yelled before you heard a slam of his door

He looked to his family ready to explain "Save it Leo, I can't bring my BLIND girlfriend but you can sleep with Shredder's daughter." Raph said mad and shoving him as he left.

Donatello just shook his head and left looking at him hurt and betrayed "I actually believed you last night when you said you don't think about her as a lover." He said betrayal and hurt in his eyes, along with tears as he left.

"Master Splinter I-" His father put his hand up and just walked out, not even looking at hm


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own,review please

Saki Towers

Karai tried to move a finger or a toe but couldn't when she regained consciousness. She had to go to the bathroom, and then get out of here. She could see the morning ray's she wondered just what poison was shoved down her throat. Karai waited, she had a high position they would at least let her go to the bathroom. However as the shadows changed position and she had smelled the food, she realized no one was coming. She wasn't even sure she could hold it anymore, she let her dignity go as she couldn't even drag herself to the bathroom. She urinated herself, and felt sick at smelling it, but wondered why she didn't feel it on her skin.

Turtle Lair

Leonardo didn't know what to do or say to his family, because of his actions Mikey was kicked out. He was sure Mikey wouldn't trust him for a long time thanks to something like this. He's tried to talk to his family, and April and Casey talked to him until they were told of the situation. Even they turned a cold shoulder to him, he just wanted to yell he was sorry. He was a lonely turtle, his family even started to have meals without him, and leave the room if he came.

He showed them the book, his father went to meditate on it saying it had good energy and negative but not bad. Donatello went to do research on the computer, and Mikey just avoided him, his brother was still goofy and acted like a kid just not around him. Raphael was with Mona, who he heard on the phone every now and then he sounded happy.

He looked at the book, it was old looking on the outside, yet if you opened it the pages looked new and blank. Though Mikey said he could see some words, and Master Splinter said the same thing able to read more. Though they could not hold it for long, it would shock them and fly away to the nearest entrance. So it was bound with chains, every now and then rattling, to show it's disapproval of its treatment. They were having a meeting, well everyone was together and glaring at him and then talk about the books and Winter. Then talk smack about him, and then go back to planning.

He jumped when the other phone got a call, he had to show his family his stomach clenched.

"Well answer it!" Mikey yelled

He did "On speaker." Splinter said

He pressed the button "Leo, the plan failed Winter is going to kill me and then my father will kill your friends. Please save me, also she put a spe-" They all winced at the scream

He looked at the phone that just had a dial tone, he didn't know what to do. "She has another book, great you failed on this part to Leo." Raph said he headed for the door "Master Splinter, may me and my brothers go and I'll get the real book and see about this Winter witch?"

Splinter nodded "Yes, I hope you take your new position with seriousness."

"New position!" Leo yelled feeling hurt

"Yeah, he's our leader." Mikey said being the last to leave

Leonardo wanted to say several things but couldn't and just ran after them "Where do you think you are going!" Splinter yelled

"Master they are going to where the Shredder lives." He said confused

"They will be focused on the mission and not the enemy's daughter, go to your room." Splinter ordered.

Leonardo just walked up the stairs, but as he closed his door crumbled to the floor and cried.

Saki Towers

"See easy, now I'm going to finish off the Karai, then the witch you two find the book." Raph ordered

They nodded and separated Raph found Karai's room but was surprised by the stench. Though wondered why he saw Karia who looked unhealthy. He also saw her clothes were ripped and he could smell the faint smell of sex. He took out his sai but he reacted to slow he was slammed into a wall by Hun.

Don and Mikey

They were shocked to find themselves in the Shredder's bedroom, they were cautious though jumped at the door closing.

They turned around to see Shredder "Where is Leonardo?" He asked impatient

"What do you want with him?" Donatello asked

"He attacked my wife, I will have him tortured for this." Shredder said waling to them who took steps back

"Stay away from him, you and your daughter." Mikey said

"I don't have any children yet, and I'm almost done with Karai." He said with a chuckle

They felt sick at what he implied "They have the red one." Winter said walking out of the mirror.

Mikey though was scared thought that was cool of her, Donatello thought that defied everything and knew, he had to get them out.

"Will he do?" Winter asked

"Yes, get them out of here." He walked away, she nodded and walked to them, they had their weapons to her.

"Winter it's me-" Mikey was interrupted by her snap of fingers and the brothers were dumped in the harbor.

Stockman Lab

Karai woke up by bright lights, she could see Stockman above her looking happy "Were ready to begin."

"Proceed." Saki said

She wanted to fight but as always she couldn't because of the poison "What did you do?" She muttered out and that took a lot of effort she was breathing deeply

"A potion that allows you to have anyone's child, and multiples all at once." Winter said walking in. She was wearing a Foot Kimono. "Don't' worry, the others seed was cleaned out of you hours ago." She said playing with Karai's hair.

"You know I'm a little jealous, you're going to have kid's before me." She said in a whisper, though smirked "Though I'm pretty sure you wish it was the right father." The necklace she was given falling on Karai

She took a step back, "Go introduce her to her baby daddy." She could hear Winter as she walked upstairs laughing.

Karai, realized she could feel sensation, when she felt the air conditioning that she was naked. She couldn't fight though and was worried about what was going to happen. She couldn't walk as they unchained her from the roller, they dragged her into a glass cage. They closed the door and bright lights came on, she was on dirt, she saw a little pond, some shrubs and Raphael. Though he had a crazed look in his eye and his penis was showing, if she could move she'd be banging on that door.

She heard a noise "The last chick lasted five days before he crushed her, but don't worry we didn't' put that many drugs into his system this time." Stockman said with a smile she was sure.

Turtles

2 weeks later

They had to plan and use everyone that would help and went through the plan several times. They weren't happy to have Leonardo as their leader. They waited until the Foot didn't have much security and went in, they found both of them in a lab like dungeon.

They were both chained up and unconscious, Leo was put on guard, not allowed to go near either of them. As they were driving back, Leo took a glance at Karai. She was naked when they found her, so they covered her up with a blanket. He saw they had branded the word whore in Japanese on her stomach.

They were nervous to let Karai into their lair, after the last time she came to their home she destroyed it. Though Don said they should in case they injected something in Raph he doesn't know about. "Then we throw her out." He said looking at Leonardo with hate.

"I agree." Leo said but he was sure they didn't believe him, he looked at both of them in worry.

Don had them be put in his lab, their brother was treated with care, and placed gently. While Karai they dropped not too gently, and kept her handcuffed, though Leo saw her ribs and said it wasn't necessary.

"Master Splinter Leo is interrupting my work." Donatello yelled out.

"Leonardo, come with me to start dinner and call our friends." Splinter said

When diner was cooked, Casey, April and Angel were sitting down, the family was focused on Donatello who was going to explain the situation. Leonardo walked out the kitchen, dishes done and noticed the only seat, was away from his family. He sat down not caring for this change, but he was the reason why it happened.

"So what happened to Raph?" April asked concerned

The whole family was their surprised to find Raphael and Karai just given to them.

"With Raph, he'd dehydrated and his," he coughed looking uncomfortable "penis, looks inflamed and bruised."

"They tortured him that way." Leo spoke up. "What else did they do?"

He was annoyed but mostly hurt how Don, just sighed. "With Leo's lover," everyone glared at him "Raped aggressively, and with the implications Raph was the one that did it." Everyone was surprised by this, Michelangelo shook his head another one of his brothers bad. "Though not his fault, I checked his blood, it has so much hormones pumped into it, to check and some of the drugs in him are normally used when you want animals to breed. I found other things in his blood, most likely their own concoction." He said disgusted

They were all quiet until Casey spoke up "So is Karai pregnant with Raph's kid?"

They all looked to Donatello, who scratched the back of his head "I want to say no, but I'm still waiting for the tests. If it's a yes, then I will make sure Karai is healthy until we can safely take the babies away, then we get her out of here."

Angel looked at him mad "Those are her kids though."

"Angel she's bad news, she already screwed with one part of this family," they looked to Leonardo "We don't need to let this get to Raph."

She got off the couch "She was raped, she already didn't have a choice in things. To take her kid is just as horrible, I mean what if she wants kids?"

"She's human she can have anyone she wants." Donatello said hurt

Angel shook her head "It's wrong and you know it," She looked to April "please tell me you agree with this." She begged

"Ange," She said in a soothing tone "Karai is a horrible person, she's done so many bad things and we have given her many chances. We need to think of what is best for this family." She

Angel shook her head "For adults, how can you all be so stupid." She left

They were silent after that, all thinking Angel was still a kid. "What about Winter Carmen, I mean do you think she had something to do with this?" April asked

"The pregnancy part, yes." Donatello said "I'm going to need your help in this April." He said and they both headed to the lab

Leonardo was hating this, he was doing all of the horrible jobs they normally had to share as punishment. Right now he was carefully cleaning Don's lab. He looked to Karai, April had dressed her in some clothes of hers.

Karai would not allow anyone to touch her, when she first woke up. She was just scared, not like the brave women he knew. It didn't help the way everyone treated her, once she awoke the monitor told Don. He went and first had him leave, and they had master Splinter on guard

He could only hear Karai and how she did not want them to touch her, they ignored her. He heard them fighting with her, he flinched when he heard a loud noise.

"Careful, you could hurt the kids." Donatello scolded

Winter watches them, and sees Mikey she looks deeper to see his aura. She disappeared into a mirror. When she left tout she was in a bathroom that was boring. She walked out, and looked at the bedroom it was dull. It had the person's basic needs met, yet no personality.

She walked to the closet, and looked at it, he had same suit different shades and different makers. She raised an eyebrow, custom made. She walked to the bed and waited, she didn't wait long he came along with a lot of guards.

"Impressive you got past by my defenses," He said impressed "give back whatever you stole."

"I stole nothing." She took of her jacket and flung it on his bed. She could tell he didn't like that, men and suits and their OCD. "I came to talk to you."

"Breaking not only to my base, but my personal bedroom, all for wanting to talk?" He asked

"I heard I get your attention with theatrics, and I get you to take your guns off me by talking about the turtles."

Bishop raised an eyebrow, and lowered his hand "Talk."

She shook her head "Not yet." She snapped her fingers and all of Bishop's guars dropped to the floor.

He turned to her gun out, she moved her head and it turned to a butterfly. He looked at her surprised and not sure he wanted more of his weapons turned into something.

"Their ruining my husband's plans, and quite frankly they hurt me. I'm doing something neither of you two have done. I'm breaking them apart." The butterfly had flew onto her head, and just laid there.

"They always come together, no matter what happens."

She tssked at him, he did not like that, she wasn't his mother. She went over to his TV, and waved her hand. He looked to the screen, it was the turtles fighting and arguing and he saw Karai was chained up.

"Karai and Leo are back together, though Leo and Don were together." Bishop raised an eyebrow at that. "So their goes trust between them, the young one isn't with the Justice Force anymore. Leo lied to them and he had to pay for it, and of course he and the one in red could never see eye to eye." She giggled at that, Bishop looked from the screen to her wondering what the joke was.

"Raphael's girlfriend is blind."

"He has a girlfriend?" Bishop asked surprised

"Yes, and she's human now with your medical team and ours at Saki industries. She could be a front runner, think about it giving sight to a blind girl who has no family left."

"I don't do charity." He said the word charity, disgusted and his lip was up like he was growling.

"Who said it was," She asked looking around "she can see and she goes and spreads the good cheer that she can. While unknowingly being a secret spy for us, we'll know the turtles plans as they form them and their family life."

"Also, it would help true you saved the president and all." She bit her lip and shook her head "People still don't know who you are, yes it's greater to be feared then loved. Yet I have ways of turning love into something much darker." She said with a little smirk.

She frowned at seeing the time "I have to go, don't talk to him just yet." She walked to his bathroom "Heaven only knows what headaches, I will get from the two of you." She touched the mirror and she was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own review please

Bishop watched as she was absorbed into the mirror, he touched it himself and yet it was solid. He heard his men waking up. He told them to leave, and noticed they did not even know why they were there. Winter had stepped out the mirror and got out her clothes and began to get the shower ready. Since it was a nice temperature, she went to wake Saki, who was up still asleep. She got in bed in front of him "Wake up, my king." She said putting kisses on his cheek, and then moved to his mouth. She kept on kissing him, until he got on top of her and his tongue was in her mouth.

She felt his member press into her "Have you came back with my present?" He asked with joy. He moved the sheet from her naked body and began suckling on her breast.

"A part of it, yes." She answered glad she could do shopping online "However," She said with a pout "they didn't have everything, so we'll have to wait a few days." She said pressing her body into him, she could feel his member. Since it was morning and with the way he wanted to be awake, it was ready for her.

She masked the pain as his gripped tightened on her wrists, he didn't like to wait no matter how good it was. "However, I do have the handcuffs and the shower ready." She nipped his arm, rather hard "You know how bad I can get." She said looking him in the eyes, while having her body press against his. She could feel his cock at her entrance, she opened her legs a little wider. The face he made at feeling her around him, no way he was thinking of her leaving the bed without his say.

Winter was glad they no longer had a mirror in the shower so he could see her face. Her moans and screams may have been in pleasure, yet her face was in agony. "Bend lower." He instructed and she felt him go deep inside of her, stretching her at her limit again. She hated how hot the water had to be, with the pain of him thrusting into her and the water boiling her alive.

Grover came out of his hiding spot when he heard his mistress's cries. He was confused, his mother's mate protected them all. This male should surely be able to protect her, especially after that thing attacked her. He himself was ashamed he could not help her, only to be able to tell her true should be mate. He left to where she should be, he frowned the door was closed. He could really bite that man hard, he chuckled last time he gave him fleas. He took a step back, got low aiming for the doorknob. He jumped high, and his paws reached it, he twisted his body like his mother taught him. It opened ad he used his lower legs to kick it and he landed to the ground. He smiled and walked in proud of himself, he growled at smelling the man's close. He knew now he was hurting her once again, instead of protecting her what kind of mate does that. He shook his head, not understanding them.

He shook his head as he went to the man's clothes, he went up and looked at the man's clothes. He smelled them and once he found one he truly did not like he peed on it. He smiled as he smelled his scent on it "That will teach you to hurt my human." He then got down and headed to their big litter box, where he smelled their coupling and could hear them. He quickly hid as his instincts told him, when he was sure to be safe he left. He was behind the man now watching him as he enjoyed his mistress's pain.

He looked to the man he despised, he was hurting her while they were coupling. He got on the ring of the tub. He smiled, he could smell the man's pleasure which made him madder. He had to control himself not to hiss at him, could he not see he was hurting her. He doesn't care, what his mistress says to him he knows it will mean nothing. He watched the man bend down and he let his claw's and jumped.

Winter was surprised by the yell he gave and was soon pushed into the wall. It was the mirror all over again, though she did not feel his seed go inside of her.

"Damn your cat!" He yelled and she turned to see him stepping out the shower and trying to reach the cat. She could see Grover was hanging onto him with his claws, she watched as he tried to reach for him. She watched as he closed the door and ran back into it.

"Saki no!" She yelled as he began slamming his back into the door hard.

She went out, but remembered the cuffs she went to free herself, until she heard the beep. Her eyes widened and the electricity shocked her, that with the pain of the sex. She was screaming, while letting her body falling down.

"Stop hurting her!" Grover hissed at him and scratched Saki's leg.

He picked up the cat that was scratching at him, he smiled at the cat. "I will teach you manners, I don't care how many times I have to kill you."

His other hand let go of the remote and went to Winter, he pointed to the handcuffs. He unlocked them, her legs dropped. She hissed as she was on the ground, she looked at him with spots in her eyes and the water. She was breathing hard "Please he's sorry." She breathed out, her voice was raw.

"He needs to learn, you know that." He picked up the handcuffs, and put it on the struggling Winter.

"Please don't." She tried getting out of the tub, her legs still not recovered.

Saki put one handcuff on the Grover's neck and another on the shower rod. He picked Winter up with gentleness, he walked to their bedroom and covered her gently with a towel. He slams the bathroom door, and she runs to it ready to smash it open.

"Open that door and I will cut him to one hundred pieces again." Saki's voice says as she gets her power to go to an energy blast.

She slumps to the floor, getting close to the door, hearing the shower going off. She soon hears the tub though. "Oh no." She says eye's wide with fear.

Grover looks at the man he may not be able to breathe well, but he'll be damned if he didn't use every breath to protect his mistress. He glared at the man "I'll scratch out your eyes." He hissed at him

Saki was looking at the wounds on his back in the mirror "Foul beast." He said looking at the cat hissing at him.

"You will respect me." He turned off the faucet "Let's see on your twenty-sixth life if you'll learn this lesson." He took the cuff from the shower off, and put it on the lower faucet.

He then turned up the shock from the pleasurable sex he normally uses to torture. He sees the cat thrashing round, while trying to stay above the water. He watches as the cat hits his head on the faucet, he leaves telling Winter to stay put. She does, he feel bad that she chose a disrespectful cat yet she's had many chances to get another. He smiles at seeing it, he went back to the bathroom and closed the door with his foot.

He put it on the sink, seeing the cat alive still thrashing. "a fighter till the end, I need more soldiers like that." He took a hidden knife out and opened he electrical device and took some wires out. He went to the closest plug and plugged it in and dropped it in the water. He watched the cat twitch, his and jerk about not able to get away. No matter how hard its tiny paws tried to reach for the edge, he stayed ignoring his phone ringing to see this till the end. He waited a few more minutes, but he finally died he walked out.

"Now you may go see him." He said to Winter as he quickly got dressed, and went to his still ringing phone.

Winter ran in, looking at the situation she first unplugged and then went to get dry clothes and put them on the bathroom floor. She used its wire to get the electrical box out, and dragged it further out.

She got her fluffiest towel and put it over her shoulder, she used her magic to break the collar. She was scared to know it could go higher then what she originally thought. She wrapped him in the towel, like a babe. She held him close to her chest as she walked to her bed. She got on it, feeling goosebumps from the air conditioning though she ignored it. She didn't deserve to feel the warmth of the silk blankets, as her pet died for her. She pulled her knees up, and put him on, and opened his mouth. She felt the water in his body and got it out. She was glad to have mastered that spell, she hated to hear him coughing and throwing up water. Sometimes he would throw up other things that he was drowned in and it would get caught in his throat and he would suffocate.

One she felt no more water, she began to dry him using magic to bring more towels. Once he was dry, she held him tight and looked to the door as someone knocked on it again. "My lady it is lunch time, you have a lunch date."

"I'm not going, I'll order something from the menu here." She said

She could just feel the guard nervousness in waves coming from the door, but she didn't are. Their job wasn't supposed to protect Grover. It was to protect her, no not protect her mentality but physically from enemies. They knew Grover yes and offered him special treatment, but she's seen them hurt him on his orders. They would not hurt him now, they could get hurt.

She smiled at imaging their pain and then hearing bodies drop and them ringing in pain. She looked to the clock as she got up with Grover wrapped snug, she began walking around eyes on the clock.

"My lady, we did not do this." One of them reminded her

She looked to Grover "Eight minutes, they are getting better."

She laid him down gently and got dressed, she picked him up and left out the door. She walked over them "Please my lady wait for us." One gasped dragging himself over to her. They looked down in shame as they heard the door slam close, they would have to wait for her to leave the block before the pain would disappear. They dragged themselves to the balcony to at least see the car she would take.

"Damn." One said seeing her get in a cab, ignoring the guards.

Winter paid the man and got out, she looked at seeing all the people. She walked into smiling at a guard, she found a place she could be alone. She checked his pulse it was getting stronger, she locked the bathroom door. She said the spell, and felt her essence and scent leave his body going into her. She opened her eyes, feeling tired and breathless. She looked at herself, and wiped her nose at the blood, she had to do this quickly. She left with some tissues in her bra, she went with the way her magic told her. She distracted the people and put him down "I love you, which is why I have to do this. Be nice, and sweet, and know I love you." She said quick and kissed him, holding back tears as he purred. She put him down and left wiping her eyes. She went into a large crowd and changed herself to look different and give herself a different scent for a short time. She swallowed down the blood and wiped her nose, not looking at the blood.

Grover opened his eyes, he sniffed the air and looked around scared at not smelling his home. "Where am I?" He asked seeing all these humans, smelling the earth and other animals.

"Your owner gave you up." A male voice said with a sad tone.

He looked to him, he shook his head "No, she loves me too much, she is just scared." He said firm

"She was sad, but she gave you up." A female said

He looked at her, she had orange fur on her and she seemed pretty proud of herself.

"No, she loves me to much that she does not want me hurt. My human is wonderful that way, yet dumb." He said still not getting it.

"She left you get over it." The orange cat said rolling her eyes.

"I don't' have to get over it, I just have to get stronger. I'm already wiser than her fake mate." He said proud

"The mates are sometimes the trouble." One female cat said behind him, her voice broken.

He looked at the cat, she had white fur and she was lying down. He went to her, though he did not get off the towel. "You know of horrible mates?"

"Yes, my owner and I grew up together, she even brought me to college. I stayed in her bag, I hated it but she would pet me. She had many consort, yet I turned them away until I thought one was good. I found out to late that was not true he changed." She shook her head "He was a dog, he hit her, and yelled at her. I would defend her but one time I did he threw me out the window. I was bleeding out, with glass in my stomach."

She looked at him "When I woke up I was with the nice vet and she smelled of not only my blood but hers. I was not in pain either, though I was soon back home and a wounded soldier. When I heard her screams and thumps she was down the stairs. He hit her so hard and did not care for the kit's she was carrying." She shook her head

"What adorable cats." A woman said

They looked at one another and then hissed at her, making her take a step back. They looked to one another with irritation.

"Well I left my mark on him." She said proud "He still wears it today, and I see their kit every now and then."

"Why are you here then?" He asked confused

"He threated either me or the kit she was carrying was going to have to go. I was ready to leave, I wanted to say goodbye until I saw she was packing. I was so happy," She said looking at him with a proud face. "Though I knew she was weak and with the cold season in, I said goodbye and left."

"My mother, my owner he cleared up, she has power. I will go to her and she will help your owner." He promised "Show me her home, and I will take my mother there." He promised

She shook her head "No one has that much power." She said "My sister is doomed for a life of pain along with her kit."

"Follow me, I will show you what she can do." He took his towel and left

She thought about it and shrugged "I'll kick his ass if he's lying." Though she hopes he isn't, she follows him.

When they finally stop running it is near lunch time, they are drinking. "We should head for the docks for fish."

He shook his head "We will eat well, without eating scraps."

He took her to the center, he pushed the cat button. Ava looked at him unsure "Grover, are you about this place?"

He nodded and smiled at the door being open and seeing a face. "Hey Grover, got a lady friend huh." Jason a worker said and opened the door.

"Come on." He said

Ada followed in surprised the way it look, cat paradise with scratching posts, food and she actually smells some catnip.

"Food is this way." Grover said walking down a hall


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own review

Ada noticed that not only the human's knew him but the other cats who were around. She wondered just who she bumped into today. She smiled at smelling fresh meat "What is that?" She asked not recognizing the meat's scent.

Grover stopped and sniffed "It is sausage."

"Grover!" A chorus of young kittens yelled and jumped onto him, all except were careful of the towel.

"Your kits?" She asked

He greeted them with licks "No, my nephews and nieces." He said nuzzling each one, separately.

"Hello brother." A strong female voice said to their left

He looked to his sister, they greeted one another "Sister, how is your owner?"

"She is with kits to, though her's are quitter then mine." She said in envy

"We can be quite mom." Her oldest, Ashely said

"Yeah, it's just really hard." The second one Kyle said

"I contain myself." The third one Mr. Smith said

"Yeah, but you're the boring one Smith." The baby, Cannon said rolling her eyes.

"It's Mr. Smith." He said and jumped on Cannon, and they began roughhousing.

"A friend brother?" His sister said ignoring her kits and went to her. "I am Duchess, but my owner named me Zabrina." She introduced herself

"I am Ada, and always have been." She looked at the kits in worry.

"They are fine." The mother said "What are you two doing here?" She asked interested

"He is going to help my human sister." Ada said ready to defend herself, some cats did not like it when she called her human that.

She smiled "He will, join me to eat." She walked to an area.

Ada did but watched the children in worry, Duchess smiled at this and went to her brother who was sniffing the towel.

"You two would be good for one another." She whispered

He rolled his eyes "I'm too busy protecting mother, one she is safe I will look for a mate."

She thought about her, she did need it though she did not abuse him like her mate. She hated that male, though if it weren't for his money she would not have this nice place to come to. She got to the large bowl, smiling at seeing her mate. King who was a large cat with all black fur, rose up to greet them.

"Brother, it is good to see you." King replied greeting him by nuzzling his neck. Grover greeted him back, with kindness.

"I did not hear your mother." He said seeing Ada, and looked to his mate.

"She is not here, her mate the scoundrel hurt me and she feared for my life." He said mad

"Say the word, and I will get the pack together." He said once again.

He shook his head "No, I protect my family," He looked to his sister who was drinking "as long as you keep my sister and nieces and nephews safe." He said seeing the bundle of kits playing with one another.

Duchess looked at King "Keep quiet, last thing I need is for them to meet your old gang." She nipped at him. She looked to Ana who was quite "I did say you can join us." She said kind.

Ada thanked her, bowing and went to eat the food. She quiet enjoyed it, she noticed how Grover had the towel close to him yet safe from food. He began to eat and left to get water.

"What is he helping you with?" King asked

Ada swallowed "My sister human she is in trouble, he says his human mother can help her." She says still unconvinced.

"She can, sadly she cannot save herself." He said shaking his head "Her mate." He said the word like it was a joke, and with disgust in his eyes. "He is powerful with money and strength." He looked around the area "He made this, it was just old land. Everything is new, anything that gets destroyed is new within the hour."

She looked around in amazement "Wow he is one strong mate."

"Unfortunately." He said with disgust, his kits came around. He looked at them "Kits, this is Ada your uncle's friend."

The oldest, a black at female "Hello, I'm Ashley." She greeted and moved to her father's side.

The second one came up "I'm Kyle." He said greeting her, walking next to his sister.

The third one greeted her formally "I'm Mr. Smith." He greeted her, she greeted him back formally.

"I'm Cannon!" He yelled excited

"Hello." She greeted him with a smile

"Ada we should get going."

"Uncle you just came here." Mr. Smith said upset

"Yes, but we have a mission and I have my mother to get to." He said getting the towel.

"Will you meet me at my house?" Duchess asked nervous

"Yes, after all it has been awhile since I have been around." He answered and he said goodbyes

They walked out the same way "Later Grover and his friend." An attendant said and they left.

Grover could tell it was not a good neighborhood, Ada ran with quick speed. Grover found it hard to keep up, though found her staring at one house.

"They still live here, I have not lost her." She said shocked but relived.

"Do they have a door, I can find her name or picture to show my mom."

Ada nodded and they went around to the back he put towel somewhere safe. He was the first to enter, he told her it was safe and she came in. He looked around the room, the smell was not pleasant. His sensitive nose was not happy about this, he looked to Ada. She just looked at the room unhappy "Let's find something of her."

The searched around the house and they found an old worn, picture. It was her in her wedding dress, yet it was the only one not damaged. Grover kicked it and they watched as it fell on the floor, glass shattering.

"Whose down their!" A male yelled

"Go, I will get the picture." He yelled to Ada nudging her, she did so running to his towel. Scared, Grover jumped away from the glass, and quickly walked to the painting get it free. He smelled the man getting loser, along with hearing him. He ran out as quickly as he came, he shielded Ada with his body. The man was fat, not wearing a shirt and he smelled awful. He looked around but saw nothing and went back inside.

Grover looked at the sky, he sniffed the air. "Let's go, I know a place we can stay."

"It's just water." Ada said with a playful tone, though regretted at seeing him bristle.

He looked at her over his shoulder "I don't are for water." He had a firm grip on the towel and ran off.

Winter's Room

Winter was in pajama pants and shirt, she was eating ice-cream out the carton and having a Disney marathon. She was watching The Lion King, she was about to sing along to Hakuna Matata when she heard her adopted fathers knock.

She sighed and got up answering the door, and walked back to the couch. Erik looked at his daughter, she was in casual clothes and her hair wasn't done. He heard what happened about Grover, and what she did to the guards.

He took his shoes off and went to her "I know our master can be difficult, but you know he just wants every command of his done."

"I love Grover like he's my own." She said eyes on the TV.

"I know and soon you will have your own, now let's get dressed. You already missed lunch, what about dinner? You know you can't miss it since you're not sick." He reminded her.

She shook her head "I'm putting my foot down on this." She said wiping at her wetting eyes.

He blew out annoyed "Alright, may I remind you that without Karai, he will take his anger out on me."

She looked at her father, in concern it was true he was now in danger. She thought about it "Your right." She sighed and got up heading outside to her balcony, he followed along. She looked at the city "I took him far away, so he should not be able to find me." She said hurt.

He hugged her, and kissed her on the forehead "He will, he always does."

"That's the problem." She muttered into his chest.

"We will just not dwell on this, I have to get you ready for dinner."

"Where are going?"

He shrugged "Some Italian place." He said not sure of the name.

"I'll pass on Italian, what other options do we have?" She wondered to herself "How about Greek?" She asked him

She watched as he looked at his phone and looked, he nodded. "Yes, Franny's."

"Alright, I'll get dressed meet you downstairs." She said heading in.

Erik smiled at seeing her dressed and looking gorgeous, though he could see the sadness in her eyes. They got in the car ride was silent as he was looking on his phone doing Karai's work. He got out and then helped her. They took pictures for publicity and headed inside, she was surprised to see Saki already there. He was sipping some wine when he saw them, and he waited for them to be seated.

"You look ravishing." Saki said looking at her.

She ignored him and looked at the menu, he looked to Erik wanting an explanation. He excused himself and left to the bar.

"How is the creature?"

"He is fine." She answered simple, no emotion.

He frowned not liking this "I let go of my anger of you leaving the bed without my permission. Let this go." He warned her

She looked him in the eye "You hurt once again, a thing I loved as if it were my child." She said hurt.

She shook her "I can't trust you with my cat, how can I trust you with our own children?" She asked fearful.

"You are with child?" He asked happy, moving over to her.

"No, and if I was this morning's shock would have injured them." She whispered and then they ordered what the first thing they saw. They waited for the waiter to leave "Plus I am on the pill." She reminded him.

He was quiet and got back in his seat, he nodded when the waiter showed another bottle of wine. She enjoyed the appetizer and went to her phone.

"Your right, during sex we will need to be less aggressive."

She stopped texting her father "We," she raised an eyebrow "whose on top of who now?" She asked him.

He closed his eyes and released a breath "Your right, I shall be gentler with you during sex."

"No sex swing?" She asked a little hopeful.

He nodded "Yes, once we are sure you are pregnant." He reached for a breadstick.

She thanked the waiter, and smiled at having her father join them for dinner. It was a silent affair, they were the only table not talking to one another.

"I have to leave for Washington, in a few days." He took a bite of the meat and it was to his satisfaction. The waiter nodded and looked to the others and they liked their meal.

"I would like for you to come with me." He said

"As great as it would be to stay in a hotel room."

"You misunderstand, I would like for you to join us after all it is a meeting with the president. Along with a museum trip where a mask is." He said he could tell she was a little happy but not sold.

"I also bought tickets for the play Wicked." He smiled at how fast her eyes looked at him

"That would be nice." She said with a large smile on her face.

Area 51

Bishop jumped up at feeling a presence in the room, he pointed his weapon at her. "Why aren't you going to the party in Washington?" She asked from his desk.

"I'm too busy." He walked over to her "Get out of my seat."

She picked up the files on her "My husband will be there, and to do this perfect you need to be there." She got up "You know the alien technology we have, I can't just give it to you."

"Are you sure he'll give it to me?"

"As long as I persuade him to."

"What makes you think you can?"

She looked at him insulted "I am his wife."

"Plus you'll have two things that he wants." She got up and looked at him "The masks are powerful, yet they can only be controlled by those who are poweful. Those who are weak will just be killed by them." She warned him and went to leave

He watched her leave again, wondering what she meant by that. He went to the computer saying how he would go and then went back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

I hope you had a good Christmas and had a good new Year. On with the story

Hall of Justice

Winter walked out the mirror and smiled at being in the room they had given her. She had never slept in it, and it was mostly filled with gifts from people she has saved and costumes the fashion designer had given to her over the years. She loved the costumes a lot, though she never liked how they had a mask. When she can be one of them and truly show herself, then she would like to proudly show her face. For now going to other countries, and using her foresight will have to do.

She took a quick shower, putting on underwear she wrapped herself in a towel. She put on the white skort than the white belt. She put on the white corset, she tied tight and then put on the thigh boots. She could kiss their fashion designer, she was so glad she found him. She put on the necklace that had a broom on it and then the big white witch hat.

She sprayed on some perfume and looked at herself in the mirror "Good but sexy." She said happy and walked out the room. She walked to where they all said the meeting would take place and listened in on them.

"You still should not have kicked him out, for all we know she could be lying!" Silver Century yelled slamming his fist on the table. Another crack appeared from the hit.

The meeting room down below her, she didn't make her presence known yet. She wanted to see how this goes, before he yelled at her.

"Vision would not lie to us, she never has and may I remind you that she showed me mentally." Nobody reminded him yelling back

"How do you know she isn't lying to you, the Turtle Titan was our friend and you all agreed to this without even calling me." He reminded them. He looked at each of them, they looked down guilty.

"One they needed to do it quick, and two seniority rookie." Winter spoke up and walked down the stairs.

"Vision!" Chrysalis and Amanda yelled getting out of their seats and hugging her tight.

Winter accepted them greatly and looked to the other member's with a smile. Once the girls let her go, she greeted the other newbies they were shocked in their own customs. When she made it to Nobody she smiled at him warmer "How are you, I saw on the web you were in a fire."

"A little smoke inhalation, I'm better now." His voice wasn't as rough.

She nodded and looked to Silver Century "Also you're mad at not being called into a meeting, and yet you're having a meeting about me and I wasn't invited?" She asked insulted

He looked around "Who told you?"

She smirked "Who didn't tell me, everyone here is my friend" She looked him up and down "or so I thought." She said upset.

She went to her seat which was to Nobody's left and looked at Silver. "A memory is special, it's hard to manipulate especially when another observes it. When you show another person your memory, that's even harder, because you're back in that place and time. It's harder to manipulate the emotions let alone the memory."

"You say it as if it's not possible." Silver said

"Oh it is, yet I cannot do so without my body starting to shut down on me." She said looking at her rings.

"We have a special machine just for this, once I show you and Nobody shows you his memories. Then will you stop trying to bring back the Turtle Titan?" She asked

Silver saw all eyes on him "Yes." He agreed though not sure what his next plan would be.

"Follow me." Dr. Dome said and headed to the ramp.

They all followed him to a room that held a strange machine that had two beds on it. She knew what it was for, so she began to take her hat off. Silver Century went to one bed, and she got on the other, they both opened their mouths for the bite guard. She took her rings off as the machine was getting started, she put them in Nobody's hand.

Nobody watched as they both cringed as the machine began ripping the memories from her, putting them on the screen and into Silver Century. When they both opened their eyes Nobody was the first to notice, he mentally smirked at the face she was giving. He helped her off and then gave her the rings back, she thanked Tsunami for giving her the hat.

"How long were we out?" Silver asked tired

"Half an hour." answered

"Do you need more proof?" She asked leaning on Chrysalis not able to hide the exhaustion.

"How do you know that book of yours isn't evil?" He asked out of breath

"It's magic, officially it has no good or dark magic potential like us. Just like the air we breathe it is there, the book is there. It is up to the reader to use its magic the way they want. Since I found it as a child, it is like my teacher. Only giving me spells that it knows I can do or just to push me a little. In return I am to keep it safe, yet thanks to your friends that did not happen."

He excused himself taking his time walking out. "You do not want to see my memories?" Nobody asked

"No, and I am sorry about my actions." He said to Vison, he took off.

He will have to talk to Turtle Titan about this, and then rest before thinking of a plan.

Nobody's bedroom

They were making out with her, on his bedroom door she was holding him close to her. When he let her breathe, she only pulled him close. He stopped her "Are you sure that we should-"

"I have not been with you for two years, while I have been forced to be with a man I despise." She said and got up guiding him to the bed. She got on top of him and went to take off her corset, Nobody smiled at this. "We are going to make wonderful love together." She said to him.

Once the corset was off, he moved himself so he was up. He sucked on one nipple, while playing with another. She felt his member poking at her, she moved up a little to play with it. She liked the groan he gave, he moved her off him and undid his pants. She smiled at seeing his large cock, wet with precum she put her mouth on it. Nobody guided her mouth to his, he did not want the tease of her mouth. He moved her onto her back, he took off her belt and skirt, he smirked at seeing her black thong.

"Not only the perfume but a thong to." He said pleased and went to move it with his mouth. Winter moaned as he worked his tongue into her folds, she kept her hands on to the pillow.

Saki Towers

He was wearing the mask, under his own and watching these shadow ninja. They were fighting against his elite who held strong at first, but as the third hour past, they were soon tiring. The ninja's with truly no soul, didn't seem to tire at all and were relentless in their attacks.

He looked to the left as Hideo's twins blade was flown across the room and so was he. Just as he landed on the ground, two ninja appeared from his own shadow to hold him down. His original opponent went for the strike "Stop."

Not only did that one stopped but so did all of them, he saw a flaw in that. "You may all retire, for the night."

They all got in positions to bow, his elite gathered their hats and left, he could hear small groans. The shadow ninja had bowed and disappeared in the shadows. With the mask still on, he could still feel them in the room, waiting for his order.

He retired to his own bedroom, upset not to see Winter's sleeping form. Though she was quite cross with him, and he knew she needed time to calm down. He bathed and went to check on reports, and ordering food from the kitchens. As he worked the sun began to rose, he put a timer so that he could mediate and think more about the shadow ninja's. He will be able to find the turtle's easier now, and will kill them all.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own

Turtles

Karai was awake and she was watching them treat their brother who has yet to wake up. Leonardo she has not seen, yet she has heard him. She noticed the tension in the room, and knew it was more than just her presence. She did not mean for anything bad to happen to him, she truly cared for him.

"Alright, let's see if you'll keep this down." April said giving her a box of crackers.

Karai took it, she took one bite and slowly swallowed it down. She waited but she did not feel nauseous, she looked to April. "Thank you." She said meaning it, it hurt her that April just left. She was always known as warm and motherly, even if she was out of her element. She was the second

Karai continued to eat, she looked at her stomach she was not surprised to be pregnant. She would be surprised that she wasn't carrying multiple men's children. She's read it before though it's usually from twins, she would love them no matter what.

"No, please stop!" She could feel him going deeper inside of her, and how he came deep inside of her. He let go of her throat, she gasped at the pain, of being dropped on the dirt floor. She went to turn around, only for him to grab her leg, and turned her on her stomach.

She shook her head and looked to Raphael who was still asleep, she was scared of him. She didn't want to be in the same room as them, she pleaded with them to have her be moved somewhere else. They knocked her out and next time she woke up, she was wearing a muzzle. She was surprised by this, they never treated her this badly all together. Leonardo yes, but the other's never she looked to the clock. Soon she would be able to go to the bathroom, she was not liking this. They told her of her pregnancy, and why she had to take so many pills.

She was scared, she did not think she was going to have children. Shredder even told her how he didn't want her jealousy to go into her children. She was supposed to go see a doctor to make her sterile, yet thankfully Winter had distracted him. She thought about her Winter, she had a love hate thing going on with her. She loved her unconditionally when they were children, yet as they grew into teens she could not ignore the way they were treated.

She remembered how she had a crush on one boy, though whenever Winter passed in her extraordinary kimono she was invisible to him. She remember when she got to go to a festival since Winter and Saki were going. She got paired with Akito, yet they were dressed in western clothes. His main focus was on Winter saying how beautiful her hair was, or how nice she smelled. She was mad, seriously she had already taken her spot at being the Lady of the foot. Now she was taking her crush, and she knew if they went up to them she would not know his name.

"Karai get up." Donatello said moving her up.

She hissed "May I remind you of my injuries caused by your brother."

"Do you want to me to remind you all the hell you caused my family?" He asked dragging her to the bathroom. She saw April already in the bathroom "You got this?" He asked her

"Yeah." April answered and closed the door.

"I still feel this is unnecessary." Karai said pulling down her pants. She had difficult with the handcuffs on her wrists.

"The way you act witch, you could break the glass and harm those angels." April said referring to the unborn turtles.

"I would not harm my own children, plus they are the only ones I have in this world." Karai said trying not to feel ashamed as she sat on the stall.

"You vile witch, this is the only chance they have for children. You really think any of us would let you have them?"

Karai wiped and flushed, and went to the sink. "They are mine, you can't take them."

"Anyone would take any children you had, before you could corrupt them into monsters."

Karai stopped washing her hands, and dried them. "The only monster is Raphael!"

April smacked her "Don't try to act all innocent, you put the drugs in his system he is more of a victim then you are. We are not falling for this, you just like it rough, and got tired of using Leo." She let her voice raise on the last part.

Donatello knocked on the door "You okay April?" He asked with concern

"Yeah.' She opened the door and nudged her head, Karai quickly dried her hands and walked out.

"I just told her about the children and how you guys will be raising them." April said pushing her along.

Karai hissed knocking into a table and glared at her, but walked to her bed, having her handcuffs be re tightened and then handcuffed to the bed.

She finished the crackers and drank all of her water, she felt tired but she didn't want to fall asleep. She was scared to be in the same room of Raphael, she had pleaded with them, and as a result they drugged her. When she woke up, with a dry mouth she was across from him and tied down, they knew what happened. Yet they would take his side, not hers even the O'neil woman. Shouldn't she have some pity after all was she not a woman, and to think of being raped, to have that choice taken from her.

It wasn't just Raphael, but that poison the damn witch put her in, she doesn't even know who. She didn't even know she was crying until she moved her head not used to feeling tears on her cheeks. She couldn't even wipe them away, she was trying to steel herself to not cry, but she just started making sounds. She woke up to see Donatello working on something. He was the turtle, who didn't care for fighting and went to find a peaceful solution if their was one. Yet he told others as she was ranting about being away from Raphael, to hold her down and he shoved the needle in her leg.

Her eyes felt crusty, and her face seemed set in from the drying of her throat was dryer then ever, and she wanted to blow her nose from the snot filling it. She turned to the door as it was being opened, she smiled "Leonardo!" She yelled, he had honor, he would help her. They could no longer keep her a secret. Though the glare and hurt expression she shrank back in her bed, not sure why he was looking at her like that.

He walked up to her, with a medical kit in his hands then looked to Donatello "May I speak with her?"

"Yes, though I will be in here." He reminded him

Leonardo nodded and looked to Karai "You are the better ninja, I fell for your words letting my weakness of being lonely and different cloud my judgement."

"Leonardo I did not lie to you, I loved you!" She shouted to him

He closed his mouth and felt a little happy, though behind her he could see a fuming Donatello. He was ashamed of himself, he walked to his brother. "You were right, I am weak, i can not do this."

"Just go do your next choir." Donatello all but spit on him, the way he treated him.

Karai watched confused at this, she has never seen Donatello treat him like this ever. Just what was going on with this family, they are acting different not the same warriors that fought with a team effort that they knew they would get out of together.

This feeling she had thinking of them, had her think back to when she met Lady and heard what she though about her. Her, Winter, and other children were playing hide in seek in the glorious mansion, and she was hiding in a study.

"She is weak, not very pretty I would not be able to teach her much. She's a weak and pale thing, I don't think she'll be able to uphold our traditions." The lady of the Foot told Saki.

Karai, who was under the desk nodded, in agreement Winter was always whining and needed to be held.

"My Lady, I assure you that their is a fire in her eyes that will have her be able to accomplish anything I want her to will do so without fail, please allow me to take her under my wing."

"You do have that potential to turn anything into worth, plus I allow this request because you found that beautiful Winter. Though I shall have Winter under my tutelage, I do not want those two together. You are a man and do not see it, but I see the upcoming trouble of someone who is born to be great and will have everything. Next to a woman who will never do anything impressive, except hopefully marry into more money for us." The lady said already sounding tired of talking about it.

Karai shook her head, trying to get rid of the memory she remembered how many men would come. She would always send them away ignoring the looks, she would be more she'll show all of them.

"Alright Karai, time to clean the bandages." Donatello said walking over to her with the kit.

Karai watched him, undo her left arm and took off the old bandaged where Whore was scratched hissed at the burning sensation, but kept still she would not give him reason to drug her. She waited for him to put the cuff back on and went to her left leg, where Turtle's Whore was written. It was not done by the same person. She was sure that some of the marks would fade in time, not like her arms, stomach and back. She hissed again, at it and watched him go to her stomach, she took in a breath.

Failure, was written on her stomach, which she now saw a bump she heard Donatello tell the others. She was growing quite fast, she would have to make a plan. She needed these babies, they would be the only ones who will love her, she knew she had to contact Chaplin. He was in love with her still, she did not feel much confidence no one was caring about her.

"It'll be time to for another check up, with what happened you might have to do a c-section." Donatello said, she knew he wasn't talking to her.

She looked at her right arm where Exiled was written deeply, she would have to go somewhere very far. She had to many enemies, though she wondered about this Angel woman. On the other side, when they would leave the door cracked they talked of her. She did not associate herself with them anymore maybe she could find her once she got a look at her. Surely she could help, she did not remember going against her in combat or blowing up her home. This Angel woman and Chaplin, she has two allies against The Turtles, Foot, Hun and his thugs and Bishop. She also has money, their was always a greedy person and she never had kept her money in one account. She could be free from all of them, though she would have to do this after she gave birth, anywhere else would call attention to herself.

She heard a yawn from Donatello and he finished her back, she never asked or wanted to look what was on her back. She watched Donatello shut things down and check ed her bonds, ignoring her hisses of pain and went to check on his brother. As she heard the alarms set on her bed, she wondered how early it was. She noticed that Donatello's pattern of going to sleep was very early in the morning, she herself felt tired. Mental exhaustion, tired from crying which she found had actually felt good. She moved what little she could and watche Raphael, ready to cry for help seeing as how he is not bound.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Read and Reviw

Winter woke up to the smell of Nobody, she kissed him on his forehead feeling good. Though as she saw the time on his clock she cursed, she would have to refill- No she wouldn't she put a spell on him, so no one could ignore him he's probably enjoying someone's very nice safe, warm safe home. He would have to get used to not having fresh fish, silk bedding or catnip whenever he wanted though he wouldn't be as shifty.

She woke form her sad musing as she felt an arm around her waist "What's wrong?" He asked using his normal voice.

She looked to him "Just wondering about cats."

He rose up and kissed her "I saw that he was different, that bastard-"

"That bastard helps pay for this and other charity's even if he doesn't know." She reminded him

"I don't care, we can decided to not save-"

"No! You are all heroes, plus what little villains their are here they know not to go against him. What does that tell you?"

"That they are greedy and scared, just like thugs hiding behind guns."

"Yes, but they know no matter how powerful they are that they will not win against him."

"You told me, he was in a battle while we were in Africa, how he got his head cut off."

She nodded, lying on top of him to hear his heart beat "Yeah, by the turtle who attacked me it didn't work. When I came back from Japan, his neck looked disgusting with a raw line of flesh and bone trying to reconnect. I never knew he used his neck until, you hear the brittle bone's moving, but it healed with time." She shuddered thinking of it.

He put both arms around her, kissing the top of her head "What if we cut him to pieces, and separate the body part, or burn them?" He suggested

She got up looking at him "You are not going to do such thing, I will not let you sully your hands and nature for him. He has many enemies, I am doing what I can to get them to fight him."

They looked to her cellphone as it rang, she groaned and had it come to her. "Hello?"

"My lady where are you, please we will come and get you." Her female bodyguard asked stressed

"I am working on our good publicity, I am at the Hall of Justice, talking of photo's and charity's."

"We shall be on our way, please my lady do not-"

"Do not bother, one of them has already decided to take me home and make sure I rest. You do not want to spit on their good hospitality do you?"

"Still my lady, I shall see you soon and deal with his rage." She hung up

"So what charity are we going to do?"

"Photo opportunity with kids with a dying wish." She guessed shrugging. She kissed him and began putting on her clothes "I should get going, I really smell like you."

He got up, letting the covers fall and show his sculpted physique "You make it seem like a bad thing."

She looked him up and down, but shook her head and kept focused on his face "It's not, however we have him to think of." She left before, he could kiss her, and forget about him.

Noon

Nori, Ryoto and Raku were pacing and looking at different clocks, though as they heard screams of joy they knew she was here. They waited for her and the woman to drop.

"Thank you." She hugged her tight and watched as she flew but not before posing for pictures. She couldn't wait to be like her free, and to be worshiped like a hero, she was.

"My lady, you have a full schedule, your father has been calling." Nori started

"Also we feel it best that Nori, stays in your room so that you do not go off." Raku said

She turned to them "I barely get any alone time, that room is my sanctuary no one shall take that little joy from me. Do I make myself clear, or else their will be consequences." She walked to to the elevator, but used magic so they could not enter.

She used magic so they wouldn't even be able to knock on the door as she closed it. She froze at hearing a mew, not just any mew one she's know and come to love.

She was happy to see him and was abotu to show it but stopped herself. She made herself look mad and started to shout at him "Why do you come back? Why! You should be cursing the day I found you, I have brought nothing but misery to you." She said looking at him. She thought of how many times she's seen him die, she went to the floor not deserving the couch.

She looked at him, with his happy smile "I'm no great seer, I'm not that great of an owner. I can't protect you or myself" She looks at him with tears in her eys "So why come back to me, you know he will be here and he'll kill you again." She asked shaking her pulled up her knees and started to cry, and hold herself, while whispering for him to leave.

Grover looked at his crying mistress, and left the room. When Winter looked up she saw he was gone and the window was open. "Come back." She mouthed but had a sad smile on her face, glad he was safe from Saki's torment.

She looked to the hall in question at hearing a thump. She got up ready to attack this time, wondering why these turtles are called ninjas but saw him in her study room. She raised an eyebrow Grover was looking at a book turning the pages. She went closer shocked he was doing it with his paws. She sat down on her knees, and looked it was an old book of hers. The lady gave it to her to learn the symbols of flowers not just of their culture but all around the world.

She looked down when he made a noise, she looked at it "Jasmine flower it means friendly-"

He jumped on her with a smile on his face "So you're telling me you stay because your my friend?"

He jumped off her and went back to the book she waited and watched. He stopped and took a step back, waiting for her. "Lavender, it means faithful."

She looked at her Grover and hugged him tight "I love you so much, and I'll work harder so we can leave." She promised and she went to bed hugging him tight. He looked at her as she looked back at him, he nuzzled her face, and smiled smelling her true mate on her. She wondered what she could do, maybe leave for the Hall of Justice, though Saki practically owns them. The mayor add his greed, just signed them away like property though thankfully Saki just gave her to work on.

She got up, taking Grover with her ad into the ignored her guards, only letting them in when she ordered dinner and worked on the Hall of Justice. When Grover became to bored to play by himself and was caught up on his Kardashias, he looked at Winter. He watched her, and at times she went from her computer, paper to him and repeat sometimes adding drinking something.

She went to pet a purring Grover, and she looked for protection spells.

She was a little wary to be using it but as she looked at a sleeping and twitching Grover they needed it. She wrote down everything and then deleted the trace. She was glad they weren't kidding about it having accessible ingredients she collected everything she would need.

She brushed Grover who had woken up and looked at her weird. She kissed him on the head and went back to her potion making.

Grover watched her, he always did when she did this. That's how come he was a good son, and brother he watched out for his family. He watched as she said words that he was sure she did not understand "Drink from this and you shall have powers that those do not." He raised an eyebrow at this and watched his mother take the cup and took a sip only to spit it out.

He dodged it "Sorry Grover." She said with a funny face "Oh god was that horrible." She shook her head "Nope another bad spell." She shook her head

Grover sniffed the contents and agree with her. "I'll be able to protect us." He started to drink from the cup, forcing himself to swallow.

Winter walked back in brushing her teeth but threw her brush "Grover no!" She picked him up and took the cup she went to the balcony and poured it. She walked back in "Grover this spell was not meant for you." She picked him up and looked at him, nothing looked wrong but she had to be sure.

"Tomorrow we will go see the vet." She said petting him in worry

"I don't like the vet." He meow to her

"I know you don't , but still." She said so worried she didn't realize she could understand him. Actually hearing him talking to her, instead of their owner link.

She got him comfortable on her bed and began to sing to him several Disney songs. When she was sure he was asleep she went to search online. Nobody came in,

Nobody looked at her smoothing down her hair as she slept with a pained look on her face. He looked at Grover, he was different so it meant that bastard had killed him again. He pet him "He is getting more powerful, soon it's getting harder to get away from him."

Grover agreed with him, they both looked to Winter as she hissed in her sleep. She was sleeping on her hand Nobody gently moved her head from her hand. He looked to Grover "We are working on keeping her safe, but we are working on why he should not be in control of us." He shook his head "The mayor is a coward who only cares for money." He said disgusted.

Grover went to him, he jumped from the bed and onto his shoulder. He purred on his head and gave him a lick. "Much appreciated." He pet him back, they both looked at the clock on her bed table.

Grover rubbed his face against his, and hopped down "Protect her." Nobody said

"Always." Grover mewed to him

When morning came Grover was sad to see her hunched over on the computer, covers surrounding her. He shook his head and went to shake her, though he stopped to see his paws weren't the same as before.

They were not small and they were like hers and he could not feel his fur. He went to her mirror and stared he saw another male. He had long black hair, he did not have skin like his mom as but more like her hot chocolate. His eyes were still the same he noticed, he was not small anymore at all. He smiled he could finally take him and his mother away from here. Take her to her true mate and be safe from that bastard the they could kill him.

He went to her sleeping form and smiled at least he did not have to go to the vet. He looked at his mother, and he carefully picked her up and put her on her bedding. He covered her like she did for him and waited. Though he noticed that he was cold, he now knew why humans wore clothes. He did not want to wear that dogs clothes and he did not want to wear his mother's. He was a boy and she was a girl, so he wrapped his beloved blanket around him. He moved her hand on his head and fell asleep. Winter was having a weird dream where she was a cat turned human, though she personally liked being a cat. Their were so many different smells she never noticed, and she has never tasted fish like the way she was eating as a cat.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own

She heard a hiss of pain and went to look at her new roommate, she frowned. "You poor thing." She went to him with a rag and began wiping away the warm milk with honey. She went to heal his burnt hand, but saw the burn fade away. "OK you're still learning to grasp things." She said still grasping on the notion of her cat turned human. She looked at him as he was licking his hand like a paw.

Saki would hurt him now that he was human and could heal himself. He would kill him for being a human male in her room, that isn't of his approval. She got a pad and pen and sat down, he put his head on her lap.

"What are you doing?" He asked interested

"Planning on how you being human a secret, so you'll be safe." She wrote "Human a secret."

"Why don't we just grab your money and run?" He asked getting up and getting the familiar suitcase. He went to her closet and taking clothes putting them on the bed.

She was surprised by his speed, but stopped him "It won't be that easy."

"Yes it is, we take money and clothes and get on the plane and never see him." He went to open her suitcase but had trouble with the zipper.

She stopped him "It's his plane, though I do have money he'll watch something as expensive as that. Also what about Nobody?" She picked up her clothes, glad they are still on the hangars.

"Nobody." He repeated he nodded "He is a good mate, I want to live with him." He growled at not being able to unzip the zipper.

She sat next to him and he put his head on her shoulder "So do I." She pet his long hair, knowing she'll have to find some hair spells for him.

She moved him off her "Look, we will find a way to be together though right now we need to be safe."

She got the pen and pad "Now can you change to a cat again?" She asked hoping that was a watched as his bones shifted and fur covered the skin, he went smaller and smaller. She hoped that him doing so didn't hurt "OK, go back to human."

He did, she twitched a little at hearing the popping and stretching of bones. When he was human again,he was sweating and looked a little ill.

"OK we can't have you change from cat to human back like that." She snapped her fingers. "I'll make you a bath with Epson salts for you bones." She wrapped him in blankets and went to make his bath.

She turned on the TV in her bedroom, and went on demand to replay an old episode of Chloe and Kardashia in Miami. She went to her balcony, seeing the sun was just starting to peak. She wished it would stay like this, however it would be soon time for her babysitters. She checked on the bubble bath, and helped him to the bath. She could not help but have her eyes widen at seeing how large he was, when the covers came off. She was trying not to see that part yet still.

She sat on the toilet seat and smiled at him frowning at her "I want out."

"No, it'll help your muscles."

He made an unpleasant cat noise, she pet his hair "Look it'll help alright, and if your good I'll get you catnip."

He jumped up, looking around "Where is it, where did you hide it?"

She was careful of the water but got him to sit down slowly "Be a good kitty, and you'll get it."

They both sat down , she was singing since she didn't want to alert guards if she turned on music. She was supposed to be sleeping still, she held in a yawn. She felt like he soaked well enough and helped him out the tub "Let me get you a towel."

"I can dry myself." He began shaking himself though stopped at feeling dizzy and wondering why he was still wet.

"You'll get a cold if you keep doing that." She put a towel around his waist and dried his top part for him "OK, you do the bottom part." She guided his fingers around the towel.

She showed him how to correctly lotion, since he squeezed to much out. Or was playing with it, she wasn't sure which he let his emotions show in his eyes. She got him in her fluffy robe and had reheated leftover fish her father had but set it on the table "Okay this is a fork and this is a knife-"

She stopped instructing at him eating it off the plate like the cat he was. "I at least know what I'm going to have you work on." She said disgusted as fish was getting on her robe.

She fell asleep as he ate, but was woken up by him pawing at her. She looked at him "What?" She asked tired

"It wont turn on." He nudged to the TV.

"You need the remote or get up you've seen me do it." She answered going back to sleep.

He nodded and began pawing at the remotes, not knowing which remote it was or button to press. He looked back to his mother but she was asleep, he frowned she did look began pressing buttons and looking back at the TV. What button did she press for the one in the bedroom, why did she turn the one in the bedroom off.

He growled at the questions he could not answer, and the TV not turning on. Winter became aware of what was going by hearing the sound of jumped up ready to explain to she sat back down, it was just Grover, sniffing behind the TV. She went back to closing her eyes, but looked at him "Grover NO!"

She yelled too late as the TV fell, along with the Wii signal though she also heard the Kardashion he got the right button, though she thought that meant how strong he was.

"Got it mother." He said happy, but glared at it being on the floor.

She rubbed her eyes and jumped at the alarm in her bedroom. She turned off her guardian alarm "Ok, you need to turn back to a cat now." She said to Grover who had followed her with his hands over his cat ears.

"So loud." He complained

"I know, but they are coming and they cant see you." She said rubbing his cat ears.

"My body still hurts."

"I know, I'll request time to be by myself." She promised and they sat on the greeted her guards who all were looking at the TV on the floor.

"The wires tripped up Grover." She explained letting them in.

She went to her bedroom, holding Grover as Noriko went to her computer and put in her code. She went to the schedule for the day and began printing the itinerary. She walked out, guarding the door, and telling the master that everything was clear except for Grover messing with the TV.

Winter was in her towel, she had the underwear, shirt and jeans. Yet what would complete the look would be her jacket, one of her favorite jackets. She huffed shaking her head where did she last leave it. She had left one of her rings in it, and it was part of a complete set. She could feel the magic slowly leaving her body, without her book to replenish it or the rings, and necklaces. With the magic leaving her body, her visions were coming in more frequent, though she could still focus for now.

Yet the book told her to wait, she disobeyed once and she paid the price. She'll just have to wait for it's signal is all, and then her plan will go into action. She put on her clothes upset that she would not have the best jacket, where did she leave it. She picked up Grover and she had breakfast while looking at what she had to do today.

She smiled Raphael's girlfriend, and with the doctors thoughts of when he'd wake up. She'd have to snag her quick, she ate faster and got the things she would need. Yet first socializing and meeting sick children that for once she can't heal even a little.

"It really cheered up the children for you to bring the gifts." Doctor Noah said

"I only wish I could do more."

He laughed "Do more, you've donated money which has helped us. You helped redecorate the place, the kids love it here which helps their disposition.I've talked to the parents you help them financially, talk with them help them with their grief."

She shook her head, looking to one little five year old girl. "Yeah well, I use to get so sick that I had to spend time in the hospital." She shrugged looking back to him "I hated the white walls, or the clowns in the red exit light coloring." She shivered

"My lady we have the party planner to meet with." Noriko told her to keep her on schedule.

"Of course." She said goodbye to Noah and walked with her guards to the entrance.

Winter washed her face, glad to be home even if its to shower and put on fresh clothes and brushed her hair and left it to be free. She picked up Grover "Alright let's go see the turtles girlfriend." She headed out a little excited.

"Mona Maria Lisa." She read the name as the car stopped.

She walked with Grover in her hands to the restaurant Nori behind her. She walked to the hostess "Hello Lady Carmen, I'll show you to your seat while Jeffrey handles Grover."

She nodded and gave it to Jeffrey who had a cat toy, pinned on his vest to get Grover's attention. She washed her hands in the bathroom and used the lint roller, she tipped the lady and left.

"Hello, I'm Winter Carmen and thank you for meeting with me. I hope you had no problem getting here."

Mona Lisa shook her head "No, the trip went smoothly thanks to your help." She moved her head to the left "Who is the other person?"

"My guard who is leaving." Nori nodded and left to sit at the table two seats away.

"So how did I get picked for such treatment?"

"Your doctor Mira, though I already picked my people when she told me of you. I had a feeling, though please tell me how you lost your vision."

She swallowed "A fire, formed by the purple dragons. I was almost out safely when the windows from the glass shattered in my face. While I was in the hospital I heard someone in my room, though I can't be for sure. They apologized," she shrugged playing with her hands "still I mean I was on strong meds and angry at the world." She cleared her throat

"Water right in front of you, on your right."

She watched her slowly reach for it in the air "Thank you."

"I apologize, I wish I talked to you personally to let you set the place like others."

"Do not apologize, trust me I'm happy to be here never thought I'd come."

"The waiter is arriving now, do you know what you want?" She asked her unsure how she knew of the menu

"Yes, when I found out I already memorized the menu and everything."

"Alright." She let her order first, and ordered her meal.

"Are you allergic to milk or chocolate?" She asked while buttering her bread

"No." Mona Lisa said with a smile, knowing where she was going.

"Awesome, their small is huge so we'll have to share."

"As long as the fudge is nice and warm."

"I'd send it back if it wasn't."

Winter enjoyed the meal and Mona Lisa as well, she'd have to repay her by getting her a human boyfriend. However if she were to get pregnant, she mentally berated herself. The girl has suffered enough.

"So how successful is" she jumped up "I'm sorry, it seems my dog." She moved her head "No it's to small for my dog."

Winter understood "No I'm sorry, Miya is still on your left watching, my cat Grover."

"Grover got to Nori." She ordered underneath the table

Grover who understood her just purred against Mona Lisa "Not a very good listener." Mona teased

"Cats never are, I hope you're not allergic." She told her and went underneath the table.

"No." She smiled at Grover making a protest "It's just cats normally don't like me."

Winter was fixing her hair while glaring at Grover on her lap. "He's not just friendly, he's very protective of woman."

"Very good traits and I love the name."

"Thank you, I like Gonzo but I didn't see him first."

"So onto your question how successful is?"

"How successful is the operation that I would sign on, what are you getting out of this deal? I can barely pay for things now, so I know you aren't after my money."

"Smart girl, I'm after publicity and the more recognition the company gets the more money you get."

"A show dog."

"A show dog who will be able to see. I mean after all weren't you doing some internship for a hospital."

"Yeah." She said looking the other way, to not hear her as clearly

"They really just dropped you, with a get well card and gave the internship you worked you're ass off in high school to get. To some rich kid who we both know don't deserve, I heard they don't do refunds."

"No."

"I liked the others, but they said yes out of desperation. You, you ask questions and you still don't look sold. Though I will give you time to think of it, after all I'm sure Mira who is part of the team can answer every question."

"What's my time limit, and what would my payment be I want a look over of contracts before I sign anything."

"You have a week, I will give them to you before we leave. Though make your decision wisely after all who knows how long until something like this will show up." She orders dessert but takes her half to go, and gives the papers to her in braille.

"Thank you, you do not know how annoying it is that people do not put it in this form."

"I do things very efficiently." She said goodbye and they left to do the rest of her list.

They have light conversation while enjoying their dessert, she thanks her for her time. Winter tells them too make sure she is safe discretely, and goes into the world of being a socialite.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own

Night- 9PM

Donatello had called everyone to tell them a surprise, he contacted Angel. Though she didn't pick up when he called he sent her a text, she responded she'd come.

Angel had to study on the subway, she wondered what the surprise was going to be. She hoped it would be about Raphael, and that they cleared some air about Karai and Leonardo. She had looked up information about pregnant woman, she hoped they were getting her pills and moved her out the sewers.

She was sitting away from them, sipping on tea made by Leonardo not happy. She had her backpack leaning on her legs, Leonardo was doing more had talked to April and Casey Karai was still in the building, though they didn't tell her if they were keeping Karai on medication specifically for pregnant women. It was Donatello who kept up on Karai medication, though she asked April why wasn't she when she was a women.

She snorted "Angel, I have the store to run and I'm shopping for baby clothes."

She watched Donatello walk out the infirmary, hearing sounds of Karai upset. He had a paper in his hand he cleared his throat. "Drum roll please." Donatello said excited

They all looked to Michelangelo, who was leaning on the left side of the couch. He sighed and forced himself to so, they all noticed the lack of luster. Donatello knew this news would help his brother, Raphael and him were great playing pranks on one another.

"What is the news?" Master Splinter asked hurt at seeing his youngest not full of joy.

"Raphael should be waking in a couple of weeks, he'll still feel messed up with all the drugs. Yet he'll be conscious and we'll get answers from him."

"What about Karai?" Angel asked them as everyone went to the kitchen to celebrate.

That got everyone to stop walking, April walked to her. "Angel, I thought you got over this, you know how bad she is."

Angel looked at them disgusted "You guys are heroes, you all do the right thing." I get that it's hard, but you guys could try to be nicer. She's going to give birth to your nieces and nephews."

"Heroes don't rape, and hurt innocent people." Michelangelo muttered

"I get that it's hard, but you guys could try to be nicer. She's going to give birth to your nieces and nephews, you should be happy and trying to-"

"Angel." Master Splinter interrupted her, he walked to her. "Let us speak in my room."

Angel took off her shoes, as she entered noticing how it looked very Japanese style. She liked the scent as well, with the scent of the candles that he had lit. She waited for him to sit down, then she sat down just like he did.

"I know how hard it is, to accept that path we chose. I myself feel troubled by it, and the shift of the family has changed as well. It is not what I taught my sons, and what happened between Raphael and our enemy Karai."

"Enemy, she's not our enemy anymore that Winter woman is. She's a victim just as much as Raphael, you've seen the branding and the words carved into her. I talked to April and Ive done research, you guys could kill her with the stress with her being pregnant."

"Donatello is aware of this, he is creating an incubator with April's help."

"What are they doing for Karai?"

"Keeping her fed for the children, keeping her locked up so she doesn't kill herself. We are keeping her well tended so she can deliver as safely as possible."

Angel didn't like what she heard, she stood up "Do you still have the room that I used, when my grandmother was in the hospital?"

"Yes."

"I will be moving back into my room, and I will watch over her. I will work alongside Donatello and April and make sure she is healthy and help her recover from being raped." She emphasized rape, because no one called it that.

Master Splinter stood up "April, you have a good heart, but it shall be wasted on her." He said as she walked to his door.

"I have to find out on my own, sink or swim. Learn who to put energy in, who not to." She put on her shoes and walked to the infirmary.

Karai was surprised to see a young girl, with purple hair and an eyebrow piercing. She steeled herself as she walked over to her, though she did not see a weapon.

"Hello I'm Angel, and I'm going to actually help you as best as I can." Angel held her hand out.

"You vouched for me." Karai recognized her voice, so she shook her hand.

"Yes, I did." She moved the chair from Raphael to her and sat down. "I don't know what is wrong with them, I mean." She shook her head "They no this is wrong, and how they treat Leonardo."

"How do they treat him?" She asked wanting to know

"They shun him, and he is doing most of the chores. They don't respect him as leader, and Leonardo being who he is won't even arguing about it. I mean I get it, he slept with ya." She shook her head "Still, they shouldn't be treating him like that." She said disgusted

"If we were in Japan they would be treating him harsher, you saw the wounds inflicted upon me. We are to warring clans, and we spit upon our family and our family's honor that we had a relationship. Our love as shamed our family's honor along with my own." She said uncomfortable

They both looked to the door "Angel, can I talk to you for a minute." April asked

"I'll be right back." Angel walked to April

"Angel, this teenage rebellion has got to stop, you should be focusing on your studies not running away from responsibility."

"I'm not running away from responsibilities, and I have good standing with school my GPA is 4.0. I wouldn't have to take care of Karai if you would stop being such a bitch, and help her." She raised her voice to her.

April was surprised by the GPA "See your doing something, going to get ahead in life. Helping that witch," she all but spit " is just going to drag you down and hurt your grades. Your heart is in the right place, I suggest you go help at a women's shelter where they deserve your kindness."

"She deserves my kindness to, she a vict-" she swallowed remembering her research "she's a survivor, and I'm going to help her."

April watched the young woman walk off and went inside and closed the door. She joined the others in the kitchen "I tried." She said

"We know, she's still a kid doesn't know how bad the world can get." Donatello said

Infirmary

"Alright, I have a room down here so I'm going to move down here so I can stay. Though I do have classes, I'll remind them of my schedule and I'll give you my number."

"I do not have a cell phone, you are a college student are you going into the medical field?"

"No, I'm into automotive and welding, he got me into it." Angel said referring to Raphael "When he wake-"

That was cold water onto Karai, she grabbed onto Angel "He is going to awake soon?"

"Yeah, I can tell Donny didn't tell you, that's how come everyone is down here celebrating."

"What, to celebrate how he shall beat me next?" Karai yelled starting to move around in her bed.

Angel had her look at her "I won't let him touch you, I actually don't' like that your in here with him." She said looking at Raphael's unconscious form.

"He is evil and should be put down like the dog that he is." Karai said looking at the vile mutant in disgust.

"OK, you've done some pretty horrible stuff to, though I would not wish being raped on you."

"Pretty horrible stuff," did they not tell you all that I have done?"

"They have, yet they helped me when I was in a bad place and now I'm helping you."

"Will you get me out of this room?" She asked

"First on my list." She turned her head to look at Raphael

Angel had ate pizza, noticing the tension in the room as Leonardo cleaned up. When everyone started to retire, she went to talk to Mikey he was her second favorite.

"Hey Mikey, I brought Fall out 3 so we can play."

"Thanks Angel, but I'm not feeling it." He went upstairs.

She frowned and followed him, she saw the mistrust in his eyes when he looked at her. "I'm fine Angel, you don't need to worry about me. Worry about Karai." He said the name in disgust.

She went in front of him "How can I not be, my best friend blew me off on not wanting to play video games." She said concerned

"Look I'll play later, I just need to do some stuff." He walked in his room, slamming the door closed.

She was surprised by this, but noticed how no one else was. She never thought she'd see Mikey depressed, she could not wait for Raphael to wake up to hear his side and get answers. She looked down to see Leonardo grabbing trash bags, she went down the steps "Hey Leo, I'll help you with those."

"Angel, that is Leonardo's chore and he is well enough to take out the garbage. Please do not help him, on such an easy task." Master Splinter said

"Alright, then I'll walk with him."

After she followed him to where he dumps the trash bags he spoke "You did not need to come with me, I'm sure I just made the others more angry at you."

"That is impossible, besides I usually hang with Raphael and Mikey not you or Don."

"Donatello does not help you with your studies?"

"I asked and yeah, he's such a genius I felt like I was back in high school in calculus before I studied."

"Information overload."

"Yeah, god if he could walk into a college and take classes. Hell before that, you guys would be hearing from every fancy college in the world while in high school."

"We also wouldn't have this drama , if we were human."

She stopped walking "I didn't say if he was human, I said him as himself a walking geeky turtle." She said with affection. "Plus, you'd still have baby mama drama, don't you watch Jerry Springer?" She asked smiling at the thought of him watching it.

He looked disgusted "No, Raph and Mikey do that."

She put a hand on his shoulder and nudged her head to some stairs "Come on topside for a few minutes."

He shook his head "I can't, they put a tracking bracelet on me electronic made by Don."

"So you know it won't be crackable." Angel said and walked back to him "Well we will take the scenic route."

"Were in an old abandoned sewer plant." He pointed out

"Never been in one until now."

They walked enjoying each others silence, Angel was wondering how she was going to word her sentence. Leonardo liked being in another person's presence that wasn't mad and disgusted at him.

"Why did you start a relationship with Karai?"

"Common interests, and a strong attraction to one another. I mean we both have said many times that we had to stop, that we die painful deaths if we were found out. Yet we still met up with one another, and talks started to turn to kisses and we started sleeping together."

"I get the strong attraction part, some guys I ignore others I do go on dates with. Raphael or Casey were watching, making sure I was safe." She shrugged "They actually thought I couldn't see them or feel their presence."

"That's them." He said with a small smile

"So I want to know what happened between you and Winter?" She asked wanting to know the story. "All I got from texts from Donatello was you attacked a member of the Justice Force. Also that Mikey is no longer part of the Justice Force, which I think sucks since he was supposed to get me a Nobody signature or picture."

"I did attack Winter, although I didn't know she was part of the Justice Force. Apparently me not keeping my team aware of what I was doing had cost Mikey his membership. I really hate that I did,when they interact with him you can just see it in his eyes how he want's to be treated, that no one would attack him or hate him. Plus he said they had membership benefits that helped with comic books, clothes, electronics and other things."

They were walking back to the lair "I'll talk to them, just let me first make sure I have all my questions answered and all the information so when somebody asks. I won't see it coming okay?"

He nodded and went to go take a shower, and went to go practice. She walked into the kitchen and poured two glasses of orange juice and headed to Karai. She was glad that Donatello or April wasn't their, it would be rude to ask them to leave.

"Here you go, and I can order some books from the library about pregnancy."

"Thank you." Karai accepted the cup, knowing she could trust her. She was surprised the acidic taste, surprised it was not plain water. She forced herself to stop, not wanting to drink it all.

"So why did you tell Leonardo about Winter?"

"It wasn't a trap like you all think, I wanted him to take the book we'd get rid of it. With her "magic" gone," she rolled her eyes " I would muscle her in to sign the company to me. I already have some ready to help with a takeover, of the company. I would welcome Leonardo and his family, getting rid of the tension."

"So you two were planning on a truce, have you tried to tell them?" Angel asks

Karai gave her a look "Okay right stupid question, they had anted to put a muzzle on you." She scratched the back of her head

"So just so I can be wary what does this Winter woman look like?"

"All you have to do is search on Google Winter Carmen Sacks."

"Sacks? The guy who has the medical company that's been helping out Africa?" She asks while taking out her cellphone, and searching for her.

"Yes, though they also helped cause it. They are just having the second part of their plan going through of the government giving them money to help with something they already know how to cure."

" It's been going on for months, plus he has a lot already."

"You can always have more." She repeated his quote

"Is this her, Winter Carmen Sacks adopted by Erick sacks who is the adopted brother of Karai Oroku?"

"Yes, that is her."

Angel read some stuff on the Wikipedia page, and was surprised by a picture and read what it said underneath. "Winter Carmen her at the age of sixteen, signing the arrangement marriage between her and Oroku Saki that is to happen on her twenty first birthday. Isn't he like her grandfather?" She asked looking at Karai

"Family tree wise yes, but trust me he is not grandfatherly." She said thinking of him kissing Winter from the forehead to the lips on her sixteenth birthday.

Angel looked sick "How old is he like sixty, you guys don't really age." She said looking at a picture of Saki in a suit. He looked the same when he was on the news she had watched in class.

Karai smirked "I'm sure he's older then that, when we were younger Winter and I use to guess his age." She smiled at the fond memories. She could not hold in her yawn.

"So why do you and Winter hate one another?"

"Long story short, we were found together dirty and hungry. I followed every rule he told us, enjoying his large home." She said with a small smile, though frowned. "She did not, and continued to not listen in front of L-" she cleared her throat " important people. She got chosen to be an important woman without lifting a finger." She said mad

She looked to Angel "I woke up early with the masters to train at four am, she woke at seven. I had to fight for my place in the Foot Clan she got it after seeing things. I made one mistake which cemented my life, I froze when she needed to be Winter she her untrained idiotic small sick self, and she got every reward." She said bitter drinking her juice, once she swallowed she yawned long.

"I'll let let you get your rest." Angel said getting her cup and waited for Karai to finish hers. Angel washed the cups and went to her room, she was surprised that it was clean. She would have to thank Leonardo in the morning, she put on pajamas and a robe. She woke early and went to talk to Leonardo as she got ready to leave for home to get clothes.

"They wont listen to me, unless its to tell them my chores or done." He sighed out

"I'll help you talk to them, I mean whenever you guys aren't working together the bad guys can take you down and the city."

"How do you feel with what Raphael did to her?"

He growled "I'm livid I want to beat him so badly, yet I had to do research on my own time. I looked up what the drugs did, I'm happy that he's alive. I mean he shouldn't be, but that's my stubborn brother for you." He said with a small smile "I'm hurt that the children Karai has won't be mine, yet I don't care because I'll love them no matter what."

"You make it seem like Raphael won't help."

"We all know he won't, this will be the reason he moves permanently with his girlfriend. He'll avoid this place like the plague, he wont acknowledged them but yet he'll feel guilty not helping."

"He might surprise you and want to care for the children." Angel said though she did not believe what she said.

End Chapter

Please Review


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own

Donatello looked to the phone as it beeped that it was dying, he looked to the sleeping Karai. He heard the monitors so he knew his brother wasn't waking up. He checked the clock on the wall, no one would be awake, even Angel would be asleep over her books. He was interested in what she would have to say. After all she seems worried with her calls and texts to him for a month straight. He could always reprogram the phone to show it was unread. He'd tell Raph, especially if it was just to make sure she was safe from enemies. He took the phone to his room, feeling guilty every step to his room, he was sweating with a guilty conscious and beating heart.

He closed the door quiet, and was still for a guilty consciousness had made the ticking sounds of a clock tick as he plugged the phone. He put in his overwrite pass code and started to read the texts.

"You didn't come back home, I hope you and your brothers are okay. Love you"

"Hey it's been 1 week and I have been searching the news to make sure you aren't killed. I hope I hear from you soon, last time I didn't turns out you were kidnapped.

"Hey baby, I got into some good luck. I haven't heard from you in 2 weeks long time I'm feeling a little worried about u call me. Is it about Mikey, did something happen to him? You now you can't control everything, so don't blame yourself. I know being a leader is something you've always wanted."

"I went to that fancy restaurant I told you about thanks to Winter, she's great not a stuck up bitch." She texted him once she got home.

"Winter and me, having frozen yogurt loved it." She texted him

"I haven't heard from you, you didn't call or text and it's way past our checkpoint time. I just want to scream just so you will come home, you told me I wouldn't have to worry about you." She texted him

"Hey I went to the circus with Gracie, I talked to a nice older couple. They didn't recognize your family name, maybe I got it wrong." She texted him

"Telling her were from freaks, smart one when she asks about your skin, fingers and lips." He commented

He then went to the voice mails, knowing their weren't a lot.

Voicemail

"Hey, so my doctor talked about me to this rich lady i haven't time to do research. Though she says she can get me back my eyesight, I don't know though. It sounds to good to be true and in this town it could be dirty.

"So I read the contract and I even talked to my doc. The stuff is very aggressive in treatment, but we got to meet others in the program. I feel... happy about the results, but I haven't told them. I hope you did what I asked and talked to your brother." She emphasized the word talk. "I mean, I know what you told me of Karai. I don't mean have your guard down, but still you can at least see where her loyalties lie. Your brother, though he has a rod shoved so far up his ass," she chuckled at the joke he said "still has a good head on his shoulders. I mean his relationship with Karai, is like of those retro comics I showed you of Nobody and Wicked Wytch. The Valentine's Day comics," she reminded him "there's an attraction just like with me and you. It's not like your family is happy with us."

"Hey it's me, again I know you have tons of these and if you listened to them or read them. Well I'm going to... take the deal and I won't be able to see you for some time. Our apartment will still be there with our money from our joint account, and I will actually go to church to pray to hear from you." She hung up and heard the knock, she got her things and headed for the door.

"Hey baby, I got into some good luck. I haven't heard from you in a long time I'm so worried about u call me.

Donatello wanted to throw the phone in jealousy, smash it so somebody knew how he felt. Yet he knew he couldn't, he was the second level headed turtle. He just took in a long breathe, and let it out slowly, he went to his computer so he could reconfigure it. It didn't take long, when he looked at the clock he decided to go to sleep. He promised master Splinter he'd be in training, he went asleep though it was not restful.

Morning

Karai opened her eyes slowly, she felt so tired she looked at the clock it read ten am. She would have never been able to have slept in back in her old life, she noticed the weird taste in her mouth. She looked to her left where a water bottle was, thanks to Angel, she at least got to move her hands to the bedside table.

She opened it and drank, a little more than half she saw when she put the cap back on. She put it back and went for the pregnancy book Angel had gotten for her. She looked for her bookmark, when she heard a machine start beating. She held her stomach nervous and looked around her, she found it wasn't her's but Raphael's.

She tried to move away from him, yet they didn't give her any leeway for her feet. "Help! Help!" She yelled scared, while trying to scoot away.

As she tried to move even a bit, she couldn't feel the tears going down her face. She did feel relief when the door was opened Donatello and April rushed in.

She closed her eyes, wishing they would just leave taking Raphael with him. She watched scared, only realizing she was holding her breath when she started to feel dizzy. She looked to the door as it was opened again, only for it to be Angel, who ran to her.

"It's ok, I'm here." She said, getting a rag and dabbing at the sweat. "Hey, focus on me, not them." Angel said moving Karai's head back to her, though noticed her eyes.

Angel bit her lip, and looked at Don and April, who weren't even focusing on them. "I'm going to take you out into the living room ok, just until things calm down. Do you promise to stay in the chair, and not do anything that would make me not trust you."

"I promise." Karai said

Angel nodded "I'll be right back." She left coming back with a wheelchair, Angel moved it close to the bedside. She was nervous as she went to Karai's feet, hoping the ninja master didn't see her nervousness. She unlocked one foot then another, and went to he left hand "Do you have to use the bathroom?"

Karai nodded "Yes, they don't normally let me go until ten, though."

Angel swallowed down what looked to be a yell, and wheeled her to the bathroom. Karai was thankful for the privacy the young girl offered her. She felt a strange feeling in her stomach, it couldn't be one of the babies. So early, she only had two books, but still could it be an egg?

She shook her head at such nonsense, she could not have an egg inside her the mutation. Then again it wasn't just the mutation, Winter did say a spell if they were true could she be pregnant with turtle eggs? "That's ridiculous, I'm just going crazy." She nodded "That's what those silly words she said meant." She washed her hands, drying them she put the towel back on the rack. She looked at herself in the mirror, her hair had grown to her shoulders, she ran her fingers through it. She was disgusted by the dirt, sweat in it hurting herself with the tangles in it, all she was allowed was a bath every two days.

Outside the Bathroom

Angel was watching April and Donatello work on Raphael's breathing and getting him comfortable. She glanced to the door nervous, she already heard her flush so she knew she was alive. She waited patiently as she heard her wash her hands and took a step back at the unlocking of a door. "I'm sorry." She apologized putting the handcuffs on Karai after she sat down.

"I am used to it." Karai sighed looking away from her.

Angel was careful as she wheeled her out into the living room, she put the stops on it. "I'm sure you would like to know what's going on in the world." Angel said going to the couch and getting the remote.

"Not really, just something about child rearing if they have something like that."

Angel took notice of her tone "Yeah the baby channel." Angel flipped to it, and sat down on the couch. "I'm going to get my books then I'll stay with you."

Karai nodded, but he eyes were searching every door "Just please hurry."

Angel ran back so fast she was panting "I didn't want to make several trips so I just brought my bag." She put it on the floor.

Karai looked at the worn books the girl had "You are helping me, please allow me to help you."

"You did go to those fancy genius colleges huh." Angel joked

"No, I went to a good, expensive normal college. I can help you with studying and money I have several accounts. I had to to get the cellphone for me and Leonardo, they still have no idea. Do you have a pen and paper I can borrow?"

Angel nodded and gave her the items and looked at it "It's all online, just use that I want you yo use it all."

Angel's eyes got big at the number "All of it?" She repeated

"Yes, I want to help you as you are helping me."

Well what about you and the kids?"

"Like I said I have several and more out of the country, we" she looked to her stomach "shall get by."

Angel put it back in her hands "Please, I can't accept this."

"Yes, you can it is payment for your services of now, and a life death I will never be able to fully pay." Karai covered her hands.

Angel swallowed and put it in her bag, since her pajamas didn't have any pockets. "Thank you, I'll get us breakfast." She stood up "What would you like to eat?"

"A choice?"

"Yep." Angel said with a smile

"Do you have oatmeal and some fruit to put in it?" Karai asked excited

"Yeah, do you mind if I put any cinnamon in it?"

"I would actually like that." Karai said with a smile

"Alright, I'll go back in their and get your medicine and get a fresh cup of orange juice." Angel told her heading into the infirmary. She made sure Karai was comfortable and refilled her glass "Alright, I'll be in the kitchen just yell."

Angel was getting the things she would need, being careful not to be to loud. She wanted to be able to hear Karai if anything were to happen and everyone would start waking up soon. She put on the coffee and got tea water ready, needing everyone to be in a good mood for letting Karai out and not having eyes on her.

Karai was enjoying the program taking mental notes on, prenatal care when she heard a door open. She could feel it was Leonardo and turned down the TV "Leonardo may we speak." She asked arching her neck to turn to him.

"I am not talking to you, I'm in enough trouble with my family." He headed to the kitchen but headed her way "How did you even get here, and why didn't you leave?"

"I cannot." She referenced to her bound wrist to the wheelchair "Even if I could I would not go back on my wor-"

"So you'll keep a promise to a girl you met a month ago, but your lover of three years no!"

"Leonardo please, I was set up I would never hurt you. Winter had a dealing in the change of events, and I-." She looked uncomfortable looking away from him.

He looked at her mad, walking to her "You what?"

"I can not say I will swear my vengeance on her," Leonardo rolled his eyes and made a noise " I need to focus on my children."

He growled "You don't get it Karai, were not letting you have them. Once your healthy enough, your ass is out on the street." He nudged his head to the door, but he felt wrong saying that. Who said that he gave the option, ay of them the option to take away a mother's child. Yet it's not just any woman a long hated family enemy who would just use their own flesh and blood to kill them.

"I am changing my way for my children Leonardo, please you can not do this." She moved her hands to cover her stomach. "You know their is good in me, please let me-"

"Leonardo!" Master Splinter yelled walking, looking enraged.

Leonardo jumped back feeling guilty "Master Splinter!"

Master Splinter stopped in front of the two " Leonardo you are up, yet I do not see anything that shows you have done your chores." He looked at the clock, underneath the TV. He looked back to Leonardo who at least had the decency to look ashamed. "You have been up for an hour and still nothing, do I need to strike you to-"

"How can you be so heartless?" Karai spoke up surprised at what he just said. "This is your son, not just any son your prized son Leonardo who has sacrificed and done everything for this family." Karai yelled

Leonardo was frozen at hearing the smack, how could their father strike a defenseless woman? A woman who was carrying his grandchildren, and his nieces and nephews. Angel had ran into the living room "What happened?" She asked walking to him. April and Donatello were drying their hands and froze at seeing Master Splinter smack Karai.

Angel looked at Karai who was glaring at Master Splinter, seeing two faint scratches on her cheek. Angel turned to him "How could you, you tell your sons to never-"

"Angel you will not raise your voice to me young lady, you are a guest in my home. Furthermore you forget that she is a prisoner here, yet she is watching television. Get her back on the bed, and do not let her out of that room for another month." He headed back in the

"I'm not letting her stay here, from Raphael raping her to you attacking her." Angel shook her head and began to undo the handcuffs.

Donatello put a hand over Angel's "She's safer here then out their, true my father's action was wrong. Yet Shredder made it known that my brother was not the only one to take advantage of her. The shredder doesn't just have the foot clan, and the purple dragons if they get any clue that Karai isn't under our protection she's a goner." Donatello rationalized for her

"I'll keep her safe, we don't need your "protection"." Angel shrugged him off, disgusted and only had to free Karai's left hand.

Donatello shook his head mad, at how the princess was getting her way. She had his brother former love,r and now one of his friends as well. He looked to his first friend April, who just nodded.

"Angel think about this, you couldn't even take the purple dragons on your own. That was back then, they are getting more organized with Hun in taking tips from Shredder. You can't even fight me, how are you to fight ninjas that you don't even have a basic understanding? Also this is cutting into your social life taking care of her and sleeping over."

Angel shook her head "It doesn't matter the hardships if doing what is right, needs to be done." Angel looked ta each of them disgusted "You all taught me that."

Leonardo swallowed, knowing she was right when did they all start to act like this. They were turning cold and heartless, they were taught to show mercy even to their enemies. Yet when they do, their enemies turn it against them making them regret ever thinking of helping them.

"You'd get your grandmother in this mess, when your finally getting her to trust you?" Casey asked hearing enough of Angel.

Those who weren't trained were surprised to see Casey, those that felt him were glad he could talk sense into her. Angle opened and closed her mouth several times but she couldn't talk. How could she bring her grandmother into his, she was so stupid to think she could walk out with Karia and back home. She felt like she just stepped into a cold shower, at the realization she was smart to make sure none of the purple dragons knew where she lived. If she couldn't go home where could she go, not to her brother he's recovering from his own demons.

She jumped at Karai's arm hand and looked to her "Angel, please I do not wish to endanger your family what Donatello say is true they will track your family down like dogs. They will do unspeakable things to your family in front of you, before passing your around like me, then they will cut your off your head."

Angel's fallen hands turned to fists, she hated this knowing she couldn't do anything. If she had Karai step out of here, Karai's children and her small family will be chased having no time for rest. "Fine but things will change I mean it, first off Karai will be moved to my room."

"Angel I will not baby you anymore, I shall not allow you to make demands in my home. Now Karai will be locked back to the infirmary, and you can not be trusted so Casey shall watch you."

"Why not April, she's a woman." Angel asked already speaking up for Karai.

"April and Donatello will need to concentrate on my son, and him waking up healthy. Why would we waste our valuable resources when were not sure if she'll even make it to the third month."

"What!" Angel asked

"I am healthy, stop with your lies." Karai said holding her forming bulge scared of what he said.

Leonardo's legs buckled and he let himself fall onto the couch. The children might not make it, that's impossible Don would do what ever it takes right.

"Donatello, it is time for you to tell them." Master Splinter said going into the kitchen, where he saw his youngest sneak into earlier.

"Wait wheres Mikey, shouldn't he know?" Leonardo asked, feeling hot trying to search for his baby brother. Their was no way he could sleep through all this yelling and friction in the air.

"He already does Leo." April said walking over to him, she sat on the couch. She guided Leo over to her, once his head was leaning on her shoulder she nodded to Don to start.

"To put it simply it's not just human babies, I saw some small developments of an egg forming. So with that and the babies growing up in an embryo their is scientifically no room for them. With Karai being human and that mutagen in her body is could possibly kill if it goes uncheck, or if she suffers a miscarriage of if she gets sick as well. Anything to take that balance out keeps her even, yet when the eggs and embryo's start forming she'll be in danger truthfully she'll most likely die giving birth to a weak child."

Leonardo felt April rubbing a hand on his head "None the less we shall care for the child no matter what he looks like. Casey and myself are already preparing a crib, though were unsure about clothes and things like that, at the moment."

Karai felt eyes on her as she started to cry, but she wiped her eyes. "If there's anything I can do to make sure the children are healthier, I'll do it. No complaints, as long as you promise to keep them out of the Shredder's hands."

"That's a given." Donatello remarked in a dumb ass tone.

Leonardo got up heading to his room, yet he went to the gym instead and started punching the bag. How could they not tell him about the children killing Karai or hell even Karia. She has a right to know, and how could the man he looked up to strive to be punched the bag harder, liking the feel on his knuckles. Also how could April just say that so heartless, they should be trying to save all of them not just the possible maybe one. He couldn't even picture the child, he couldn't picture them before when their was more but still he couldn't think of them asking about their mother. The same questions that he as a child asked master Splinter many times until he just had to realize that he didn't have a mother.

What if she had a girl, a girl needed her mother true they had April but he couldn't picture her caring motherly towards was tired of using his fists so he reached for his swords only for him to grasp air. He let out kick and punch, they weren't their all because of his punishment he took a step back breathing hard. Sweating and sticky form previous sweat he looked at the walls, feeling like they were moving in on him, he needed to leave. He needed fresh air, his vision started to have black dots. He sat down, exhausted but staring at the walls made it hard to breathe. "Fuck, is this how Raph feels?" He asked himself

Michelangelo walked into his bedroom, he put his plate down going to his beeping clicked on the message and read it smiling, he messaged them back.

"Thank you for reconsidering me, I will be their for the interview promptly. You are sure you won't have any problem with me bring my child?" He typed back

"As long as you show us what you got, and you get the have a room you can put a crib in that has a connecting room for when hey are older. I will not be judging the competition, and I do know who will be either. Though those who are entered in it are recommended by others and are in a higher light then you."

End Chapter

I know a lot of info to take in, just tell me your thoughts please review


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own

Raphael could barely open his eyes, he heard something of a beep. He knew where he was though home, in Don's lab. You can always recognize home no matter what, his mouth had a strange taste to it, with it being so dry. He saw he was connected to machines, and wondered what happened.

He thought back to when he was last conscious, his brothers looking at him in concern a hazy mess. He tried to think back but he couldn't, obviously they did something to him with his body the way it is. He couldn't see any water near him, he saw a figure in the bed across from him used. He hoped his brothers were better off than he was, even Leonardo though he doesn't deserve his pity.

His mouth was somehow getting dryer, he wasn't sure how long it's been with the medicine in his system. He carefully took out syringes and did some movement with his legs. Once he felt confident he got off the bed, though his feet didn't feel the cold tile. He took a step, but his other leg couldn't' support himself, so he fell hard. He registered a little pain in his body before going back to sleep.

When Raph woke up with no resistance, he realized how much pain he was in. He saw Donny looking relieved "I'm so glad that you're up." He had a big smile on his face.

Raphael just nodded his throat to dry, watching his brother getting the stethoscope. "What happened?" He winced his voice was raw

Donatello stopped getting thing prepared to get a water bottle. Raph sat up without his help and drank half the bottle. He kept it close to him, he looked up surprised to see the other bed wasn't empty. It only took half a second to recognize it wasn't one of their human friends.

"What's that bitch doing here?" He asked not liking this, he was the leader he shouldn't have to ask. He should have been in the know, and also he needed to talk to his girl.

"She's pregnant with your children, do you remember the conception?" Don asked warily

"Do I look like Leo, I wouldn't willingly touch that bitch." He said disgusted.

"Which is why they drugged you." Donatello said checking him over.

"How long have I been out Don?" He asked knowing he would not liking the answer

"Weeks, Master Splinter had to give Leonardo leadership back temporary."

Raph growled "Bet he loved that."

Donatello shrugged "So you think."

Raphael looked at Karai, seeing how secured she was. "So we tradin her for something?"

Donatello shook his head "No, once she gives birth were kicking her out. The way we found her not even the Foot wants her."

"Yet Leo does?" He asked looking at his brother who could not keep his emotions in check

"Unfortunately." Donatello sighed out

Raphael looked at Karai's stomach "I don't know about this Don."

"I know what you mean, plus that book is getting more antsy." Donatello said thinking about it, and the little research they could find.

Raphael shook his head "No I mean about kids, I mean I don't even remember having sex with Karai." He said disgusted " Even if I wanted to have kids, I sure as hell don't want them with Karai."

"You'd rather have them with Mona Ava?" He asked with jealousy

Either Raphael didn't notice or pretended not to. "Yeah I would," he looked to his brother "so am I going to be okay? I don't have some disease from her right?" He asked concerned

Donatello looked from the computer to him "Well with the stuff they put in you, you're going to be more aggressive and sexually active. You tested negative for everything I triple checked. The other stuff we will have to wait for it to run out your system."

"Mona will love that." He heard Raph say

"I don't see anything else." He got up from the computer "You ready to talk to everyone?"

Raph nodded and got up he walked slowly into the living room. "My son." Master Splinter said racing quickly to hug him. Raphael hugged him back, and so did Mikey though he noticed it wasn't as tight of a hug. He ignored Leonardo and hugged April he hugged her tighter enjoying her perfume.

"Okay lover boy." Casey said getting Raph to let go of her. They just laughed about it, and they went to the kitchen.

Raphael was eating his brother's cooking though noticed that it didn't have it's usual wonderfulness. It was just those two, now "I know me being in the hospital was petty scary but I'm up and kicking." He said trying to comfort him.

"I can tell by the way your eating." He said with no usual Mikeyness.

He put down his fork, noticing how that wasn't his little brother. "OK, what's wrong, you can tell me."

Michelangelo let out a breath he was holding while closing his eyes, before tuning to his brother "It's nothing, it's just a lot of stuff happened. I mean yeah, your awake but now we have to wait on what your going to say about the kids."

"What do you mean, everyone wants them."

"Exactly bro, everyone wants them but the silent question is do you?" Michelangelo sat across from him. "We get that it was just sprung on you, but everyone is wondering are you going to help with the kids or ignore them?"

Raphael felt a little hot, and scratched his head "I don't know I mean I haven't really thought about it." He avoided his brother's eyes "I cant even get into contact with my girlfriend."

"What if she isn't so understanding and wants them gone? Which given that's she's female she shouldn't and yes I know you were drugged and not of sound mind. None the less you did the act, bottom line you raped a woman and now she's going to have your kid."

"It's not like she'll see them, I'm not bringing her down here."

Michelangelo stood up "Why are you ashamed of us!" He noticed how he wouldn't talk about raping Karai.

Raphael stood up with a growl "I'm not ashamed of us, I'm ashamed of what we had to go through. I lied to her alright, I said we were human freaks. I couldn't be completely honest with her that I was a mutant ninja turtle whose family is always in the middle of something. I couldn't tell her that I was raised in the sewer and haven't really done any normal thing. That for the first years of my life we ate garbage after it was picked over." He yelled

"That is being ashamed of us, because of our hard life were stronger because of it." Michelangelo walked out looking at him disgusted.

Raphael punched the table so hard it split in two, he headed for the workout room where everyone heard his frustration through the night. He finally stopped when he heard the TV on about the news, he guessed it was Angel. He headed for a shower and ignored the looks when he entered the kitchen, he headed with everyone else to the living room.

He didn't join the light conversation though he asked to talk to Angel separately, though that ended in anger and them shouting. He waited for Master splinter to finish his breakfast and finish morning meditation. What his brother said was right about his children, and he needed to confront the issue. He was leader now, so he has to confront the issue peacefully, not wanting to punch things.

"Master Splinter, may we speak?" Raphael asked stopping his father once he left his room.

"Yes, of course my son." He said and they walked in they both sat down on their knees and bowed to one another. Raphael shifted uncomfortably, Splinter waited patiently for his son to speak.

"I know everyone has been happy about the kids. Yet I don't I can't be, just thinking about them makes me sick to my stomach." He said uneasy

"You feel it is forced upon you, since not only since you weren't in control but also the conception?" Splinter asked though knew his son. "That it is someone else taking control of your life because in a way they did."

"Yeah, and I'm worried about how my girlfriend will feel. I mean I talked to April and she could talk to her how I was forced into this. Then I wonder how she'll feel about Karai," he said her name with a growl. Splinter was sure his son would have spit if it were any other room then his. "Angel isn't really talking with us, just the basic and talks lightly with Don when she needs help with homework, she doesn't talk to you. I tried to understand the rift between you two, I finished talking to her. She went off saying how we should be the good guys but we are. I mean... I..." He trailed off shaking his head "Just thinking about it hurts my head."

"Raphael I have meditated on this and choosing the right thing is not easy. I thought I taught your brother Leonardo this however he chose that snake over his family. " Splinter said with sadness.

Raphael thought about his brother, he hasn't seen him much. With him getting better, and trying to talk to his girlfriend and dealing with him might possibly wanting to be a father. He as much as he would hate to say it he needed his words. He always had something to say, that could help hi,.

"Raphael, I enjoyed raising you and your brothers and I would not regret doing it again. Being a parent changes you, and no one will judge you if you do not want to help with the child at first. After all the child will be loved none the less, and when you choose to step in and help we will gladly accept and help you." He stood up "That is all I have to say on the matter."

Raphael nodded, bowed and left he didn't let anything show as he headed for his room. He dropped on his bed "So no one will ask me if I want the kid." He muttered to himself. His talk with his father basically said how he'd have to step up and help with the child. He felt awful

He reached for his phone, connecting it to it's charger he was exhausted from punching last night. It's not like his body was fully recovered to begin with. He fell sleep waiting for his phone to charge so he can talk to his girlfriend. She may not have answered his Skype, but she always has her phone.

Washington Night

Winter smiled as she talked with other woman, she loved the dress she was wearing. It was black and red, tight but she could breathe. It wasn't as revealing as the other dresses the girls her age wore, but she did have nice legs. She knew who they would be sitting with thanks to a foot techie. What's even better she made sure he wouldn't know.

"Mr. Saki you are here and with your daughter Karai." A woman said looking at her, though did not recognize her. She was not staring at a short haired green eyed Asian woman. Yet a blue eyed, hair straightened in a beautiful dress.

"No this is not my daughter, this is my current girlfriend Winter Carmen Sacks." He introduced

Winter smiled "Hello, and how are you Ms.?"

"It's Gemma and I'm doing fine, your last name are you related to Erick Sacks by any chance?" She said looking her up and down

"Yes, I'm his daughter," Winter left Saki's arm "do you have a problem with me or my father?" She asked walking in front of her.

Gemma put in a tight smile "None at all darling, enjoy the party." She left with a glare.

"She seemed nice." Winter said upset she went back to his side. As they walked amongst people they got in line to find where they were sitting.

She looked at the paper "Wow where like four tables away from the president." She said excited, though frowned at not seeing her father.

"Where is my father?"

"He will be here, I assure you." She nodded and left to their table

She noticed how mad he was at seeing Bishop drinking wine, looking very relaxed. He knew the other two but Bishop he was surprised to see and he did not like that.

"Hello." Winter greeted as Saki helped her to her seat.

All around the table were warm greetings, Saki looked to Bishop. "Did not expect you to be here."

"Well I am being honored."

"As am I." Saki said

"Lucky us, to be sitting with two celebrities." A woman said "Where are you all from?" She asked interested

"New York but where originally from Japan." He answered

" What do you do?" She asked interested

Winter could tell he was not up for questions "We normally focus on medical science and the advancement of technology. Though right now we are focusing on the cleanup of New York City after the alien attack."

"I did wonder what you guys did." She looked at her "Now these two I recognize you I don't." She said confused

"I'm Winter Carmen Sacks, I'm sure you know of my father Erick Sacks."

"He's coming along with helping the city with the recent gang activity." The woman said

Winter looked to Bishop "So Mr. Bishop I heard how you took care of that mutant problem a few months ago."

"Yes, it was nothing my team could not handle."

"Mutant problem?" The woman asked

"Yes, well while MR. Saki is doing the nice cleanup work and handshakes, my team is doing the real work. The aliens left such a mess that some stuff Mr. Oroku failed to clean up touched normal things and mutated them to grotesque monsters."

All around the table there was several disagreements "Did they touch any humans?" A man asked in concern

"Thankfully no." Bishop said picking up his glass of wine.

"I feel much safer knowing you two are cleaning the earth." The man said

"I do feel better to know that the president has you two men to clean up New York then the world." Winter said, which Saki raised an eyebrow at.

Two hours in the break of the casual dance, the two were returning from their dance and picture opportunity. Saki held a seat out for Winter

"Will you please dance with me. " Winter said after swallowing a small sip of wine, she could feel Saki's eyes on her. Though she didn't care she needed to talk to him and now.

"How can I say no, to a beautiful women." He stood up, taking her hand he lead her to the dance floor. He ignored the heated glare from Saki and put an arm around her waist as they walked.

Once they were in the middle, where people would be covering them. She decided they were safe to talk "Did I leave a jacket at your home?"

"Yes you did, it was quite rude of you to just toss it." He said annoyed

"Do you still have it, it's a favorite of mine." She asked with a look.

"I do, though the ring you'll have to do something for me."

"Oh come on, it has sentimental family l value." She tried, getting closer to him, she was starting to loose her footing.

"Also it grants the wearer the power to read minds." He whispered into her ear, making sure to have a good hold on her.

"That to." She cursed in her head, and knew he was listening by his smile.

She could tell the song was beginning to end. "I can meet you later tonight."

"No I'm busy, tomorrow at nine am." He said

"I have other priorities, any time after noon." She said with urgency.

" A late lunch at the Merido so dress to impress, if their is a change I will contact you with the ring." He told her, seeing Saki glaring at them as he danced with a woman. The two were getting closer, it would be time to end their dance.

"Try not to be to loud." She thanked him before Saki took her away with a glare meaning to back off. She didn't think he'd figure out the rings range and other power so fast. They went back to their table, just as the announcer said to take seats. She reached for her freshly poured drink, only for Saki to grab her hand. To the others it looked romantic as he kissed it, yet he didn't want her to drink more. She sat back in her chair and ate some more bread and butter, swallowed it once they said Saki. She made sure she was picture perfect for when he accepted his award. When he came to their table, she kissed him and their were cheers for the romantic couple. When Bishop accepted his award, Winter used some magic to have others clap a little louder, and she hugged him like he told her to.

In the hotel room

Saki walked to their hotel room, as Winter played with his hair "I wish you'd grow it long." She said with a pout

"Unlock the door." He told her as his hands were full of her, he closed the door with his foot. He walked to their bedroom dropping her on the bed. She made a noise of disagreement but then laughed it off. "Darling, let's play a sexy game." She said getting up, but fell onto the bed laughing.

He came back, jacket off with a water bottle in hand, cap off. "Drink." He put the bottle in her mouth, and she spilled some but she drank. She pushed the bottle away, when she had to hiccup. She crawled closer to him, putting her arms around his shoulders. She kissed him sloppily, which he made a face at. He pushed her away in disgust wiping away sloppy kiss."We will discuss you dancing with Bishop in the morning." He left to his room not wanting to deal with her drunk.

"Okay I love you bye bye." She slurred with a kiss to her hand and dropped on the covers.

She felt someone poking her face she opened one eye, to see Grover sniffing her. She back away slowly, glad that it was still dark out. "Who is the other male scent on you, it's faint but different."

She looked down, she was wearing the same clothes so he didn't feel like undressing her. "Different how?" She asked, looking around for that water bottle.

"His scent stands out as alpha but not natural like your true mate, or the unfit alpha. It smells like the lab as well, yet outside."

"Well," she moved herself up to lay on her pillows "He does work in a lab, the outside part I am not sure of. What I do know is that he had a horrible father, and were to draw on that to have him help us." She was really thirsty, she slowly got out of bed, and headed to the kitchen. As she drank water, she went to close the blinds, and headed back to her room.

Grover was under her sheets, she felt bad for her kitty he was shivering. "I miss my beautiful fur." He said as she got back under the covers.

"How are you doing with your words and letters?"

She asked, playing with his hair she felt him nod and she started to hum them both to sleep. She jumped at the light flooding her room, covering her eyes. "Why." She groaned

"You need to be punished for last night." Saki said grabbing her and pulling her towards him.

She fought him, hearing Grover's hisses "No, I'm still mad at you."

"Mad at me!" He yelled letting her go, wondering how she as going to blame him.

"Yes, you promised me you'd start to personally train me. If you had I would not have foolishly taken out the shuriken you could at least teach me how do basic first aid. It could be useful for myself or you, or our children."

He looked at her "I have told you I will train you myself, I'm busy with the empire and Foot."

"Exactly! Your way to busy, how about my bodyguards since they will know what will happen." She suggested

He shook his head "No, now I will work more to have us do some katas in the morning."

"I have learned most of them already." She crossed her arms proud of herself

"How?"

She rolled her eyes, huffing "By watching you and Karai, in the past she has taught me and I have practiced on my own." She said proud "I didn't always sit their wondering when it would was just easier to watch Karai since we had the same body shape."

He raised an eyebrow at this "Get in your yoga clothes."

She quickly changed into her clothes, and followed him out. "You will stay at the doors." He told her three shadows as they headed to the elevator, he pressed the button for their private gym. He looked at the cat in her arms in distaste "You didn't keep him in the room because?"

"He likes watching to." She walked out after the clear of the voices she followed him. She put Grover on the bench, whispering a spell in his ears she kissed took her shoes off and went to the mat, waiting for Saki to change from a suit to workout clothes. It didn't take long, she bowed to him and he bowed back.

"Owe." She whimpered as her back was slammed for what ever number, she lost count after the fifteenth flip. She landed quite hard on her chest, she was glad to have landed on her back this time.

She pushed away his hand getting up slowly "Alright, see I am getting better now." She headed to where Grover was, though he stopped her.

"We are not done yet, I am master you leave when I dismiss you." Winter took her hand back, she bowed "I'm gone."

She grabbed her things as Grover jumped on her with a meow as she left. "Winter!" He yelled mad at the disrespect, but he heard his phone. He will have to punish her later tonight as he went to get his phone.

She ran up the stairs, once guard was already at the door opening it, while another was in the hall. She ran into her room, going straight to the bathroom.

"What did I say about being to loud!" She thought to Bishop.

"You did ignore me."

"I was busy with my husband, you do remember I am married." She thought with a hiss

Bishop thought about her way of saying husband "Like I was saying I will be in town around eight, so I will see you at nine-thirty."

She started to feel pain, and rubbed her temples "How long will the meeting last?"

"Only two hours, I will only need you for an hour only."

"Where is it going to be?"

"I will be picking you up personally to tell you more details."

"I'm guessing the typical behind the hotel, how am I going to get to you?"

"That is your issue, see you then."

She had a bottle of high strength aspirin when she walked out. Grover was in human form, he was in shorts that she bought for Saki. Yet knew he wouldn't wear, he looked ta her in concern. "Just talking to that alpha male, I told you about."

"He wont hurt us right?"

She had three pills in hand, put them in her mouth then drank from her nightstand water bottle. She swallowed and then answered him, putting the cap back on.

"I can not answer you, since I don't know, though right now he does have an edge." She still can't believe he figured out the ring. Normally if a person put it on, they would be consumed by the voices they heard not able to concentrate, she was at least nice enough to take off the charm. Then again it could always be put back on if he was really an ass to her.


End file.
